Broken Glass & Forgotten Memories
by LikeAHuss
Summary: All things start out clean, new and fresh. The snow was always the whitest when it was first falling. The new couple was always the happiest. But like all things, nothing stayed pure forever. [There are a few ships in here. (Erisol, EriKat, SolAA, SolDave) The content is rated M for things that might happen later but the start won't be that intense. This will be an on-going story.]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

All things start out clean, new and fresh. The snow was always the whitest when it was first falling. The new couple was always the happiest. But like all things, nothing stayed pure forever.

* * *

**Sunday, December 9, 2011.**

The frigged December air surprised the couple as they exited the warmth of the cinema. The frost slowly biting in to their skin as they trudged through the ever increases snow. The sliver of moon only barely casting a soft glow on the whitening landscape and creating an almost eerily atmosphere.

"Sol, that movie was fuckin' amazin'," Eridan gushed, "An like, in the end everythin' worked out!" Eridan rattled the bag of popcorn as he slid into the passenger seat, grinning like a little school girl.

"That'th how all thtupid romantic comedieth go dumbath. Maybe next time I should jutht thend Karkat to go with you." Sollux smirked as he pulled open his door and stuffed himself into the chilly interior. He blew into his cold hand, starting the car and waiting for it to heat up.

"But I can't make out with Kar."

"You can't watch movieth and make out at the thame time anywayth."

"Fuck off Sol, I can do whatever I want."

Eridan stuck his tongue out as Sollux rolled his eyes and took the steering wheel. The car gave a slight lurch forward before it smoothly pulled out of the parking lot. There was a content silence until they got onto the high-way and Eridan quickly leaned over to give Sollux a kiss on the lips. The car gave slight pull to the left as Sollux tried to linger on that kiss a little too long. Eridan chuckled then pulled away and leaned against Sollux side, who stared out the windshield with a slight wistful look in his eyes.

"Jeez Sol, you're gonna get us both killed if you don't pay any attention to the road." Eridan teased cheerfully into his side.

Sollux gazed down at Eridan, "Well I would be if you stop distracting me."

"Oh please, you love my distractions," Eridan jeered with a wink, smiling wildly.

Sollux's sober expression broke apart when a smile cracked his face. He bent down and delivered another quick kiss to his lips and then went back to watching the road ahead of him. The high-way was a bit ice from the snow and warm temperature rising up from the pavement, and it wasn't exactly the best conditions to drive on. But Eridan trusted that Sollux would get them home softly like he did on so many other numerous occasions.

Eridan didn't realise how tired he was until he noticed his eyes drooping and he felt Sollux shuffle a bit to turn the radio on. The volume was rather quiet but Eridan's ears still perked up at the lyrics that were slowly lulling him to sleep.

"Soooool, these lyrics practically some up our relationship." Eridan exclaimed as he sat up again.

"Wow, Eridan I'm actually thtarting to wonder if you have been watching thothe romcomth with Karkat", he moaned as Eridan reached forward and turned _"You Make Me Smile"_ up and started singing out loud with it. Eridan was actually not that bad of a singer and it sounded pretty good until he made Sollux join in. Eridan couldn't help but laugh at Sollux's attempts to stay with the pitch which could have been the reason why they didn't notice the truck that had went through the red light and was speeding straight towards them until it was too late.

"OH MY COD, SOLLUX LOOK OUT!"

Eridan had just enough time to see the fear that flashed through those eyes before the truck hit the driver's side and rolled their car over. His vision went black but that didn't stop the deafening noise that went through his ears. The sound of screeching of tires and tearing of metal ripping apart seemed like it would never stop.

Then the car finally ceased to move and shuddered still, Eridan could feel his body in agony all over. When sound and vision slowly came back to him he was aware that the vehicle was upside down and he was hanging from his seat by only his seatbelt. Every time he moved a fresh sear of pain went through his body and gasped out. But that's the thing; he could only hear himself making noise. Quickly he jerked his head to check if Sollux was okay.

His heart stopped

Sollux wad silently hanging from his seat with blood all over him. His mouth that he only kissed seconds ago were now hanging slightly open and a trickle of blood was spilling from it. His brown scruffy hair was matted in blood and the left side of his body looked crushed against the side of the car that got hit.

All in all, it was not a site that you want to see your boyfriend in.

Even though it hurt to move, Eridan fought through the pain and scramble to undo his seatbelt. The soft click was heard, which was so different form how everything sounded around him lately, and he felt himself fall onto his back and swore out loud. Quickly he crawled over to Sollux's side over the wrecked interior and blood and softly touched him.

"Sol . . ." Eridan whispered to him. He could hear the wail of ambulances coming towards them.

"Sollux please answer me," Eridan started to shake him a little. He could feel the dread that was creeping up his stomach and threatening to overlay his mind. Sollux hadn't responded to him at all.

"Sollux w-why w-wont you say somethin'? Just say somethin'. Anythin'." He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Sollux just p-please. Please . . . please j-just say somethin' to me! Sollux! W-why aren't you sayin' anythin'!?" He was shaking Sollux so hard now that the blood on his hair started to spray everywhere. Eridan could feel it hitting his face and glanced down and finally noticed he pool of blood of which was under Sollux's head. It glistened dark red and was everywhere. Eridan started to shake uncontrollably and could feel himself losing consciousness. He curled himself beside Sollux and just laid there staring at his face with a glazed look, only half in the world that he hoped was a nightmare.

Suddenly arms were around him pulling him out of the wreckage and he snapped back into what was real. He was getting carried from the car and to one of the ambulances who were waiting at the edge of the collision. Through his hazy vision he could just make out a bunch off firemen taking Sollux out of the upturned vehicle.

Eridan started to struggle and cried out his name over and over again. His voice was horse but that didn't stop the racking sobs that started to spasm through his body. Tears stared to run freely down his face he felt his emotions crash on him.

"Don't take him aw-way from me!" he cried out finally freeing himself from his savories grasp and tried to race to Sollux's side. He didn't get very far before his legs gave away when he saw the firemen rushing Sollux to an ambulance. He could feel a pair of arms around him and cried.

"I never got to tell him that I love him." Eridan whispered to himself then he felt himself slipping away to the comfort of darkness.


	2. A New Type of Pain

After the crash Sollux was emitted into the hospital in a drug induced coma. Throughout the weeks of being there he'd drift into some state of consciousness, but never for long. Even when he did it was hard to understand what was going on around him.

Week 1 (December 10th)

_ Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

_"Will he be okay or not?!"_

_ "We won't be able to tell for sure until he wakes up sir. But from what we can tell it looks like he'll be dealing with a large chunk of memory loss."_

_ "…How much memory loss?"_

_ "All head injuries are different, . We can only know for sure when he wakes up, as I have said before."_

Week 2 (December 15th)

_"Fuck Sol, Please wake up! I'm so fuckin' scared. I need you an' you won't wake up." There was sobbing on the bed side and a hand groped his own. "I'm sorry. Sol. I'm so sorry I was distractin'' you an' shit. Just please be okay."_

_"Hey fuck ass. I brought you some shitty hospital food. We can't have you starving to death before Sollux wakes up. And… Aradia?"_

Week 3 (December 18th)

_"I know you probably can't hear me… but I just wanted to talk to you. You know? Before you wake up and ask me to leave. I'm really sorry about everything I did Sollux I swear! And when I heard you got into an accident… I just realized that I still care about you. I care a lot and I needed to come back."_

"Sollux, just wake up soon, okay?" A slender hand gave his own a tight squeeze, his own palm twitching in response. "S-Sollux?"

"Mm," Sollux slowly opened his eyes, a hazy face swimming into view. Dark brown eyes peered down into his own, "AA?"

"Sollux!" Her eyes widened and she broke into a relived smile. "Oh my god."

"How… long wath I out?" Sollux blinked a few more times to clear the image of the hospital around him. Aradia was sitting in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed, her dark brown locks pulled back into a messy bun.

"It's been a few weeks. It's almost Christmas." She cried out with relief, "I've been- we've been really scared for you.

"Is anyone else here?"

"Karkat came to check on you again this morning but had to leave for his job. I think Eridan is in the cafeteria though. He's been practically living here since the accident.

Sollux furrowed in thought at the name. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite bring up the face to go with it. "Who's that?"

"He's uh…" Aradia frowned and wrung her hands. "Well I don't know too much about him, we never got properly introduced. But he's your dorm mate." She explained.

"How could I not introduce my girlfriend to my dorm mate? If he's here that means we at least get along." Sollux rubbed his aching head and sighed, shifting his hand to better lace his fingers with Aradia's. "Hey I'm really tho- sorry if I scarred you. I know it was probably hard on you."

"Oh no, it's fine Sollux! I'm just glad you're okay now." Aradia smiled kindly and tightened her grip on his hand. They sat like that for a few minutes, not really saying anything.

"Sol?" Four eyes swept over to the doorway where Eridan stood. His purple lock of hair was hanging over his forehead, and his usually clean appearance was wrinkled. He let out a shaky breath and raced to the bed side. "You're awake."

"Yeah." Sollux forced a friendly smile, trying to link the face to his memories. It was hard, trying to pull a face out of nowhere. Like trying to remember a person you've never met. "We played Zelda the first day you moved in, right?" Sollux asked suddenly, a flicker of recognition.

"I… yeah we did." Eridan frowned, finally spotting Aradia and Sollux's joined hands.

Sollux's eyes scanned over the other man; the more he thought about it the more he was starting to remember things. Like when Eridan had first walked in the door with sculpted hair and fancy clothing. The first word that jumped to his lips was 'Prick'.

"I'm sorry I don't really remember much else…" He admitted. Looking at the haggard image before him gave him a bit of hope. Maybe Eridan wasn't as much of a prick as he recalled him being.

"The doctors said you might not. " Eridan replied a bit deflated. "We'll be here to help you remember though."

"Yes, both of us!" Aradia confirmed. "Maybe you should start by telling us what you remember."

Sollux nodded and closed his eyes, thinking back to the clearest memory he had. There was the summer with Karkat, the lake house with Aradia, the first week of school…. Then it was a huge gap of black where he knew something should be.

Sollux frowned, jerking as a vivid image assaulted him. A truck speeding into the intersection. Glass exploding from the window beside him and someone calling him over and over… They were shaking him, telling him to wake up.

"Sol, what's the matter?!" Eridan asked, now clutching Sollux's other shaking hand. His eyes flew open and he swallowed.

"I remember the first week of school, and then just the car crashing. And somebody keeps telling me to say something. But I can't. And I feel like there's something important I'm forgetting." Sollux shook his head and glared at the celling, "There's so much I can't remember…"

"It's okay Sollux, nobody is forcing you to remember just yet." Aradia murmured, patting the others hand. Eridan, on the other hand, was still frowning. Sollux found it kind of awkward that he was holding the hand of some guy he barely knew. He gently slipped his hand out of Eridan's grasp.

Sollux sighed, rubbing his eyes with his now free hand. Pretending he didn't see the look of hurt the flickered over Eridan's features. "Uh, Eridan, since I can't remember if I introduced you or not, this is my girlfriend Aradia."

"W-what?" Eridan looked stunned, but quickly recovered. "We've met." He said, looking at the lady across from him, masking his irritation.

"Okay good. I figure she'll be over a lot more now, right?" Sollux turned his head to Aradia's coy smile.

"Of course I will." She cooed.

Then he saw Eridan's composer break. "You aren't even datin' her! You haven't been for months now! You don't even like her, you told me yourself that she was a bitch!" Eridan's face was turning red and his hands started shaking.

"What the fuck Eridan, what are you talking about? We've been together thinthe July and how dare you thay thothe thingth about my girlfriend! I don't even know you athhole. And I would never thay thothe thingth about thomeone I care about! You fucking prick!" Sollux's face contorted in rage and he glared at Eridan.

Eridan had tears already streaming down his cheeks, "But you aren't datin' her." He insisted meekly, "You're datin'—"

"Hey assholes," Karkat interrupted bluntly. "Sorry to interrupt the little spat here, but Eridan I need to talk to you." Karkat didn't waste a moment before sweeping over to retrieve the crying man and dragging him out into the hallway.

"What that fuck Kar?" Eridan questioned, resisting the short grumpy man. His arm was finally released and he rubbed it with a pout.

"You're just going to fuck everything up, so I'm here to give you some good advice." Karkat crossed his arms before continuing, "I know you and Sollux had a happy go lucky relationship, but you're going to have to forget that right now."

"Kar are you mental? I fuckin' love him, there is no way I'm sittin' by while his cheating ex-girlfriend pretends nothin' ever happened!" He objected, balling his fists by his side.

"Look here douche bag, I don't want them dating anymore then you do. But I know how Sollux works. If you try to push shit on him he's only going to reject it even more. So back your shit off and just try to help him remember."

"…" Eridan was silent for a long time, his hands slowly uncurling. He hung his head and started to sob again, furiously wiping at his eyes. "W-what if he doesn't fuckin' remember anythin'?" He asked.

"I don't know," Came the honest reply, followed by a pair of arms awkwardly wrapping around his middle. Eridan sniffled and hugged the shorter boy, accepting the somewhat comforting gesture.


	3. Awkward Realization

**Friday, December 23, 2011.**

It had seriously been the longest five days of his life sitting here. Not only did he have to sit in a bed half naked, but he was forced to eat all the shitty food too while they monitored his health and sent him to some kind of mental therapist.

He hadn't been remembering things very well. Sometimes he'd get this warm feeling deep in his stomach and he'd see a flash of _SOMETHING._ Most of the time they never made sense, maybe they weren't even memories but just something new and crazy his mind had invented. Just last night he was talking to Eridan when he got this image of a yellow and purple dragon getting married.

Lately he'd been getting a lot of these weird thoughts when Eridan was around, which wasn't a lot. Eridan had brought Sollux's laptop in for him to pass time on and then rarely visited since then. On top of that, even if they were having a nice conversation he would abscond the moment Aradia showed up.

Nobody said anything about the little 'spat' they had.

This was probably the perfect time to address injuries as well. Because after a car crash you don't usually walk away scot free. Through the weeks both men had healed up pretty well. Eridan still had a few bruises and his left wrist was all wrapped up because of a sprain. Sollux got away with just the head injury and two broken ribs. Which were still tightly wrapped as well.

Today was the day Sollux was finally allowed to go back into his dorm. Karkat and Eridan showed up at noon to pick him up, thankfully with a change of clothes. Sollux slipped off to the bathroom to put on his favorite outfit. He paused halfway through pulling on the loose black shirt, wondering which one of the two had gotten it for him. They'd even brought the miss-matched white and black shoes.

Sollux exited the washroom and stuffed his hands in his pockets, pulling out a slip of paper with a frown. It was a movie ticket with blood on the corner, a movie ticket to "New Year's Eve" in theaters in the 9th, the day of the car crash. He couldn't remember going to the movies that night…

"Hey asshat, are you ready to go?"

Sollux shoved the slip of paper back into his pocket and nodded, joining Karkat and Eridan at the door. Eridan wordlessly handed Sollux a thick black coat. Something new looking to him, he put it on and zipped himself inside the warm jacket.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Eridan's words were clipped and he stalked out of the hospital. Karkat stared after him and sighed, waving Sollux outside.

"Let's get going, I don't have all day to cater your asses around." He grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry kk." Sollux mumbled, stepping out into the freezing December air. Almost everything was blanketed in white now. Sollux could only see a couple feet in front of him which unfortunately Eridan was in that line of sight. Absently his eyes started to wander from his snow flaked hair to the sway of his perfectly outlined ass.

Roughly he shook his head from these thoughts and tried not to focus on his purple clad booty. It wasn't working. Karkat pushed Sollux's damaged mind towards the truck. It wasn't exactly the best truck ever…actually fuck that, it looked like a piece of shit. Its blue-gray paint was chipping and the bumpers were a little dented in the front. Sometimes you had to be careful not to rip the shitty door off.

"Uhh, is this piece of shit yours?" Sollux teased, grinning as he received a punch to the arm.

"You know you fucking love dusty, now get it." Karkat grumbled, returning somewhat of a smile as he clambered into the driver's seat. Sollux got shot gun. Which in his opinion was a good thing. Not that he didn't want to chill in the back seat with Eridan.

So far he was finding he actually enjoyed the rich prince. They had decent taste in games and shit like that but honestly they got along because they were both really huge dicks about everything. That's what made him and Karkat a great pair too. This was just a big pile of assholes in a truck that got along.

Hell yes.

But sometimes Sollux got this weird feeling around Eridan. Like there was some tension between them, which honestly there was. A lot. Eridan wouldn't say anything about the months they had spent together as roommates when Sollux asked about it. He'd just get in this really shitty mood and avoid the conversation.

Sollux belted himself in when he caught Karkat looking at him expectantly. A moment later the truck was flipped into gear and they pulled away from the hospital. After a few minutes of listening to Karkat's 'good taste in music' he twisted around in his seat to look at Eridan in the back.

Eridan had his chin resting in his palm, gazing through the slightly frosted window. Most of his hair was hidden under his hat, but the purple lock was still pasted to his forehead. Sollux was starting to noticed Eridan's obsession with purple, that and scarves. It was actually pretty cute.

"Hey e.d." Sollux had started using the shortened nickname on Eridan like everyone else. It turned out that in his phone Eridan's contact name had been _E.D My violet prince_. Eridan turned his head at the call and raised and raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering, you got any girlfriend I should be worrying about?"

The truck had come to a stop at a red light and Sollux could hear Karkat slamming his head against the steering wheel beside him. Eridan just stared at Sollux, his mouth slightly open. His expression became more annoyed by the time he answered.

"I like dick Sol. I'm gay."

Realization in… 3… 2… 1

"Oh. Oh shit! Sorry!" Sollux started to back pedal as the information sunk in. "I should have known, I guess. Damn, well that's cool." He added, rubbing the back of his neck. Eridan just shrugged and looked out the window again.

"Whatever ya say, Sol."

Sollux turned around in his seat again and focused on the view out his window. It was probably better if he stopped asking really stupid questions. Instead he dug out his phone and started to text Aradia…

_hey babe are you 2tiill coming over today?_

Too bad his phone was all fucked up now. The "I" kept getting jammed and making doubles where the "s" didn't even exist. Which was total bullshit if you ask him.

_I'll be there d0n't w0rry! 0u0_

And then there was just the quirky way Aradia had always texted, but it made him feel a bit less like a tool now that his typing was screwed up.

_2ee you 2oon then._

Sollux shoved the phone back in his pocket and distracted himself with scenery while they drove along. When they finally got out of the car Sollux and Eridan were left to trudge to the dorm together.


	4. A Christmas Discovery

**Sunday, December 25, 2011.**

Sollux threw his arm over his eyes, groggily sitting up in his bed. The smell of coffee already swam around the chilled air and even before Sollux pulled his arm away he knew Eridan was awake. His eyes shifted to the bedside clock and he sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"G'mornin'," Eridan mumbled over the edge of his coffee cup. Sollux slipped his feet out of the covers and onto the grey carpet.

"Morning," He responded, getting to his feet. "I'm going to take a shower, you still coming to KK's?" The plan was simple, everyone was going to Karkat and Gamzee's house to open their presents and have Christmas dinner and such.

"Of course Sol," Eridan drawled, sipping from his cup. It hadn't slipped Sollux's notice that Eridan spent more time with Karkat lately. Maybe they had always spent that time together. Sollux always inwardly cringed at the fact he had NO CLUE. His feet dragged across the floor as he made his way to the shared bathroom.

Sollux was careful to lock the door behind him before shedding the black sweats he almost always slept in, along with his black and yellow stripped boxers. His eyes turned to the mirror and he stared back at the skinny boy being portrayed, with a mop of brown hair and one blue, one brown eye. He hated his eyes. The gaze broke and he padded over to the shower, turning on the water. He straightened up, his hands falling to the bandage firmly wrapped around his rib cage, and he slowly un-wound it, letting it drop by his clothing before stepping into the stream of hot water.

When Sollux entered the main room again covered by his boxers and the towel draped over his head Eridan had already gotten dressed. Sollux took a moment to look Eridan up from behind while drying his hair. Black jeans that actually looked comfortable, a purple V-neck and a baby blue scarf dangling off his neck. Eridan turned around and gave Sollux a once over as well before slipping past and into the steamy bathroom.

Sollux slowly turned back to his dresser to sort through appropriate clothing. He slipped on a pair of clean dark blue jeans and selected a long sleeved black shirt. Only there was a problem, he couldn't wrap his rib cage up properly by himself, which meant he had to wait for someone to help him.

He needed Eridan to help him.

As much as he hated the thought of relying on someone else's help, let alone Eridan, he knew it had to be done. With much hesitation he picked up the tenser bandage and their hooks and made his way to the bathroom. Eridan stood in front of the mirror, still as a statue but now his hair was propped up with the elegant purple stripe and all.

"Ahem…" Sollux cleared his throat awkwardly, averting his eyes to the side. "Could you give me a hand?" When he got no response his eyes came back to Eridan's face. There was no mockery in the others expression, no smirk or smug remarks. Only his hands outstretched to receive the wrapping. Sollux handed it to him wordlessly and held his arms out of the way.

Eridan stepped forward, his cool fingers brushing against skin as he started to wrap. His hands were slow and precise but most of all they were gentle, only pulling enough to set his ribs straight. When the hooks were finally fastened his purple eyes raised to meet Sollux's stare.

Eridan's hands were still on his chest and they stayed there. Sollux was the first to break eye contact, looking off to the side again. The hands withdrew from his chest and his arms fell back down to his sides.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"So you dick wads actually made it?" Karkat greeted Eridan and Sollux at the door, his arms crossed over his red sweater.

"Nice sweater Kar, now are you going to let us in or let us fuckin' freeze out here?" Eridan asked, Karkat's glare switched to him before he huffed and stepped back to let the two through. The inside of the house already smelt like turkey and whatever other magic they had cooking up in here.

"Hey KK, who's all coming anyways?" Sollux asked, slipping out of his shoes while Karkat took the coats and hung them up in the closet.

"You two, Me, Gamzee and Tavros obviously, Dave, John, Vriska, Terezi, Kanaya, and Rose," he listed, "What were you born in a fucking barn? Close the goddamn door!" he bellowed, grumbling to himself as he brushed back to do it.

"Whoa bro, just leaving us in the cold or what?" The smooth voice came from the front step, Sollux turned to meet the face of one Mr. Strider, a smug grin on his lips and he slid past Karkat and onto the house closely followed by the on Mr. Egbert.

"Hey Karkat!" John beamed, despite the bags in his hand John managed to pull Karkat into a quick hug.

"Get the fuck off me John," Karkat mutter, his arms already moving to return the hug. Dave had already stripped himself of coat, scarf, shoes, and hat by the time Karkat was released. His expression was back to being stoic as ever, eyes covered by his babies called shades.

"Sollux, it's good to see you again," Dave held his hand out and Sollux grinned as her returned the bro hug. At least Dave was one person he probably could never forget. Unlike most people Sollux found Dave to be excellent company. He was actually slightly surprised that Dave was allowed over tonight.

"Well put your shitty ass presents under the tree for now, we'll get to that shit fest after supper," Karkat said, ushering everyone away from the doorway and into the living room. A fairly good sized tree stood in the back corner, adorned with ruffles and ornaments galore. The four men carried their gifts over and shoved them under the tree to join the already large pile.

It wasn't long before the girls arrived, Kanaya and Rose got there with in the next few minutes, followed shortly by the scourge sisters and Tavros. The only person who hadn't made their appearance was Gamzee.

"Hey kk, where is gz?" Sollux asked, a cup of hot chocolate cupped in his hands as he reclined on the loveseat next to Dave. Everyone had found their little spot that they preferred in the room. Kanaya and Rose had slid themselves into the recliner chair, their hands now interlocked modestly. Tavros of course was seated in his wheel chair beside the big couch, where Vriska, John and Eridan were seated. Leaving Terezi spotted next to the coffee table with her legs crossed on the floor despite being offered a chair multiple times, such as the one computer chair Karkat had rolled in to sit on.

"Who else to you think is cooking?" Well that made sense even if most of the food Gamzee made was drugged up pie. He actually had some foods skills under his belt from high school, the only school he'd ever barely gotten through.

"Hey," Dave nudged Sollux's arm with his elbow, cocking his chin at Eridan and John chatting across the room. "That's your roomie right?"

"Yep, that's the violet prince himself. Why?"

"He's pretty hot... You done anything with him?" Sollux started over at Dave, his mouth slightly open at the question. It was hard to tell if Dave was making a joke because everyone knew Eridan was gay or if he was being serious right now. Dave must have felt the stare because he turned his head, raising a pale blond brow, "What?"

"Dave, I'm dating AA. How could you-"

"Whoa what? Since when did you two start dating? More importantly I thought you said you-" Dave stopped mid-sentence and turned his head away quickly.

"Thought I said what?"

"Nothing. I mean you'll figure it out yourself, I'm not supposed to be saying shit you don't remember."

"Fuck." Sollux sighed, "I'm really tired of people having that response. Did me and AA really break up?" Dave was quiet for a moment, occupying himself with his own cup of coco. Sollux was about to ask again when Dave sighed and scratched his head.

"Well yeah, you broke up with her because you realized you were playing for the wrong team. But anyways, where is she?"

"She's with her family." Sollux responded automatically, sipping his drink thoughtfully. _Wrong team? _Did Dave mean…Oh. OH. He should have realized it sooner, the fact that the way he looked at other men wasn't the way he should have. Or that the way he liked Aradia was more like a close friend then it was a person he wanted to DO things with.

Well shit. This was an odd moment to finally figure it all out.

"Dave," Sollux started, his words being swallowed as Karkat started yelling and sending everyone off to the dinner table. The conversation would just have to wait until after supper.

The dinner table didn't actually fit everybody, so a few people ended up eating at the counter while the island in the kitchen was filled with food but at least everyone was in the same room. Dave, Terezi, Kanaya, and Rose ended up on the counter. Eridan sat at the head of the table with Karkat on his right and John on his left. It looked like those three were actually getting along tonight. Sollux was seated on the other end with Vriska on his right beside John, and Tavros on the corner to his left, right in with Gamzee and Karkat.

The meal turned out to be decent. The turkey was moist and tasty along with the stuffing and mashed potatoes. There was a big selection of vegetables but Sollux mostly stayed away from those, taking some honeydew melon from the fruit tray instead. The best part of dinner though wasn't the food, it was the alcohol that was brought out.

Of course everyone one was full of turkey and pie and booze by the time they got around to opening presents. Everyone fell back into their respective seats while Karkat and Gamzee went about distributing presents to their drunken owners.

"Bro, open mine first," Dave slurred, smacking Sollux's arm as he looked through the small pile growing in front of him. He picked up the red wrapped package and black envelope. Dave flashed a smirk as he set to un-wrapping it. The card was one of those humorous ones about a dead reindeer, it made him laugh regardless.

"Tho what did you get me anywayth?" It didn't matter how hard he tried his lisp always found ways to slip by, especially when he was pretty drunk.

"Open it and see Captor."

Sollux grinned and made quick work of the red wrappings to reveal a mixed CD with a drawn gears cover, signature of Dave strider but that wasn't all in this magic box. There was a pair of aviator shades which he immediately put on, his vision going dark. "Am I cool now Dave?"

"Hardly," Dave chuckled, "Keep looking." Sollux slid the shades from his face to pull out the last item in the box. It was a small photo album, which he instantly flipped open. The first page had a picture of Dave and Sollux holding beer bottles by the fire, and underneath was a date scrawled in Dave's print.

"Dave you…" Sollux flipped the page, going through more dates and forgotten memories. Most of the pictures had just Dave or Sollux in them, but they still gave him an idea of what went on in all those times he was forgetting.

"I didn't put anyone else in because I didn't want to fry your brain… I hope that's okay." Dave still had his usual expressionless mask, but Sollux was splitting into a huge grin. He leaned over and pulled Dave into a full hug, both of them chuckling.

"It'th perfect Dave. I love it." He pulled back and carefully placed everything back into the box.

They both went back to opening presents. Nothing interesting came up until Sollux fell upon a purple bag he'd seen Eridan bring in. He pulled it up into his lap and pulled the card off, flipping it open to read a message written in black pen.

_Merry Christmas; I know you don't remember me, but I remember you. I could never forget the things we did and all the time we spent together. More than anything I just want you to be happy Sol. _

_~Sincerely Eridan Ampora _

Sollux gently set the card aside and plunged his hands into the bag. It came across something soft and plush; he latched on to it and pulled it out. A barrage of images assaulted his mind, small glimpses of things he'd done before. This connected to this gift.

_"You're welcome, you deserve it." _Eridan's ringed hands dropping the bee into his lap in the middle of a mall.

_"Hey Sol! Take your fuckin' bee with you!"_ Eridan standing in the middle of their room, looking pissed and sad at the same time.

_"That'th my bee you're thleeping with dumbath."_

_"Fuck off, I bought it! It smells like you an I like it so whatever."_ Eridan lying on his bed with the bee tucked under his chin, sticking his tongue out.

A medium sized stuffed bee sat in his lap with big innocent eyes. It was comforting and striped and it was perfect. Sollux looked up to meet Eridan's gaze across the room and he smiled.

An hour later Sollux found himself on the back deck of the house next to Dave sharing a cigarette. The smoke billowed from Dave's mouth in small rings as he drew out the last puff and stomped it out. They had been standing in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before Sollux broke it.

"You're right, you know." He declared, switching his gaze from the night sky to Dave's face. "About me playing for the wrong team."

"Naw man," Dave shrugged and turned his body towards Sollux. "You always knew it, you just forgot you declared it, you know?" Sollux nodded and turned as well, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I know, but I jutht needed thomeone to remind me why I broke up with her inthtead of everyone puthy footing around the thubject."

"A Strider never pussy foots."

"He doethn't take his glatheth off either, even in the fucking dark." Sollux chuckled and pulled his hands out of his pockets, reaching forward. "Can I? I already fucking know." Dave gave a short nod and Sollux took a hold of the arms, sliding the shades away.

They still made him catch his breath, no matter how many times he saw them. Dave's eyes shone under the moonlight, red and blazing as always. Sollux slowly let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"They're amazing," he breathed, getting a smirk in return.

"So are yours." One pale hand raised to cup Sollux's cheek and before he was aware of leaning forward, the space between their faces was no more. Their lips collided in a kiss, deepening as Sollux wound his arms around Dave's thin waist and pulled him in closer.

Arms snaked their way over his shoulders and around his neck, while a soft tongue explored his mouth, his own twisting in the war for dominance. Fingers were lost in his mess of dark hair and his lips were put to the test of Strider skills. Sollux fisted his hands in Dave's coat and tugged him closer, tipping his head back as lips connected with his neck.

Nothing about this felt wrong. He didn't want it to stop. Lips finally broke free of his neck and breath ghosted against his skin.

"Merry Christmas," Dave breathed, pressing their lips together for a final chaste kiss before drawing away. Sollux loosened his hold but kept his hands on Dave's hips for a moment longer, finding and actual smile on Dave's lips, he returned it.

"Merry Chrithtmath."

* * *

**So I'm not sorry :| I ship DaveSol so hard, like they so sexy! And well I know it's been awhile for this to come up but I tried to make it as long as possible for ya'll. Thanks for the feedback we've gotten, we always appreciate it! **

**~Pandora. **


	5. Something Fixed

**Thursday December 29, 2011.**

Eridan swept around the dorm, getting ready for work. He couldn't remember the exact date he got the job, but it was sometime in the summer. It wasn't like he needed the money or anything; mainly he needed something to entertain him when he wasn't in school. For some reason beyond his knowledge he kept the job even into the school year.

Eridan wrapped the thick black scarf over his mouth and nose, sighing into the soft fabric. School didn't start up again on Monday, so he was left with an early morning shift. _8:30am is too early for this shit._ He thought to himself, slipping his satchel over his head so the strap laid across his chest.

The one shitty thing about relying on Sollux to drive him for so long was that he now had to walk to work. His eyes swept over the sleeping figure in the bed across the room, making his heart ache. Since Christmas he'd been sleeping with the bee stuffy curled in his arms. Eridan rubbed his eyes and searched for a post-it note to scrawl a quick note for Sollux.

_Wwent to wwork, see you for wwhatevver at 6. _

It was a pointless task, but Eridan felt better doing it. Just as he was about to leave his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, casting a glance at Sollux to see if he had stirred. Nope. Nothing. The quiet snores continued from the bed.

_YOU WANT A FUCKING RIDE AMPORA?_

_wwhat time can you be here_

_I'M ALREADY OUTSIDE. NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE. _

Eridan tucked the phone back in his pocket and head out for the parking lot. Shitty truck or not the ride to work was welcome. Especially if it was from Kar, he'd been a good friend lately. Or at least he'd been someone Eridan could lean on because right now that was what he needed.

Sure enough the old truck was waiting outside the building with a short figure seated in front of the wheel. Eridan pushed the glass door aside and buried his face in his scarf, hunching down against the wind. His gloved hands only left his pockets to yank the door open and pull himself into the warm truck.

"Good morning princess, glad you could finally grace me with your presence." Karkat grumbled, shifting the truck into reverse as they pulled out of the lot.

"Geez Kar, I never *asked* for you to come pick me up." Eridan scoffed, gazing out the window. There was a long silence before Eridan spoke again, "Thanks."

"No problem. I knew you couldn't get a drive from lispy. The dumb fuck," Karkat huffed, "How are you?"

"Still sucks," Eridan shrugged, "But better. What about you?"

"Same I guess." Karkat made the final turn and pulled up to the Starbucks Eridan worked at. Yes, Eridan Ampora was a Barista. "Want me to pick you up?" Eridan nodded and reached for the door, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and turned back to face Karkat.

"Yes?" The small hand gave his wrist a small squeeze before releasing him. Eridan looked up from his arm to Karkat's face. Even between the messy dark hair and pulled up scarf Eridan could see the redness in the others face.

"Have a good day."

"Yeah. Thanks Kar."

* * *

Sollux woke up to the sounds of his phone going off, he dragged himself and the bee over to the bedside table and answered it, yawning into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sup Captor."

"Heh, hey Dave." Sollux rubbed his eyes and tossed the plush bee back onto his pillow. Since Christmas they had been talking more often, they had even hung out once but neither of them had brought up the kiss they had shared.

"So today's the day huh?" Sollux groaned and flopped back on the bed. The meet-up with Aradia had been completely forgotten. "You forgot didn't you?" Dave guessed from the other end and Sollux could just see his smirk.

"No," He objected tersely, "I did not."

"Liar."

"Fuck you Dave."

"I know you want to." Sollux rewarded this with a sigh and a soft chuckle. "So where are you meeting her?"

"Starbucks," Sollux answered, dragging himself off the bed to go through clothing. The whole point of the meeting was to pretty much break up with Aradia, but he could really use a coffee in the morning. What time was it anyways? "Fuck!" He cursed, it was already ten o'clock and he was supposed to meet AA in half an hour.

"Running a little late there Captor?"

"Yeah, thanks for the wake-up call," Sollux hopped about, trying to pull his pants on with one hand while holding the phone to his ear with his other. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah bro, call me up whenever."

"Sure thing."

With the phone call ended Sollux properly pulled on his jeans, hunting for a clean shirt next. He settled on a red T-shirt with the Coca Cola label, not that anyone would really see it under his coat. It took about five minutes to get bundled up in his black jacket and blue scarf, and for the hell of it he ha started wearing the shades Dave had gotten him.

Shitty as his little car was, it always got him where he needed to go. Sollux got to the coffee shop with a few minutes to spare and Aradia's car wasn't in the lot when he pulled up. Sollux stripped off his gloves and hat, throwing them into the passenger seat before quickly exiting and dashing to the shop.

Snow billowed in around him and he coughed into his scarf, slowly unlooping it. He walked up to the counter, admiring the barista's choice ass. Wait. Wait he'd seen that ass before. He slid his gaze up and watched as Eridan turned around, still looking at the note pad in hand.

"What can I get ya?" He asked, finally looking up. "Oh. Sol." Dear god Sollux was blushing. Pretend it was the cold, just smile and pretend nothing happened.

"Hey ED," He said as smoothly as he could manage, smiling politely, "Fancy seeing you here."

"No kiddin', what are you doin' here?"

"Oh. Well Aradia is meeting me here in a few minutes. I'm kinda ending it."

"W-wait what? Why?"

"I'm…" Sollux glanced over his shoulder before turning back with a sigh, "I'm gay." Eridan stared at him for a moment, a smile pulling across his lips and he started to laugh.

"Well no shit," He mused. "But anyway, is there somethin' I can get ya?"

"Just a normal coffee." Eridan nods and goes about making your drink, which took about a whole minute. Money passed between hands and just as Sollux was about to leave with his drink Eridan called him back.

"Do you have plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Nah," Sollux shrugged, "Why? You got something planned?"

"Yeah, well actually I was goin' to hang out with Kar but since you don't got anythin' to do now…" Sollux cut him off and waved his hand, shaking his head.

"No dude, don't cancel your plans with KK, I'll just call up Dave and see if he wants to chill or something… Thanks for the offer though."

Sollux shuffled over to a table with drink in hand. He slid into the chair and slumped over the beverage taking sips here and there while he waited. He had completely zoned out playing games on his phone that he didn't notice Aradia until she was in the seat across from him with her latte.

"Earth to Sollux," She giggled, waving her slim hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hey AA," He tucked the phone back in his pocket and straightened up in his seat, "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's fine! Now what did you want to talk about, it sounded like it was important."

"Right… well it's just I remembered some… stuff."

"Oh that's great Sollux! What did you remember?"

"Why we broke up."

"You…" Aradia's smile faded away and she pursed her lips, looking down into her drink. "So… you know I cheated?"

"What?" Sollux's brows furrowed in confusion, "That's not it. I thought… wait you cheated on me?"

"Sollux I'm really sorry! That was so long ago and I was stupid. I know now that I still have these feelings for you and I'm sorry for taking advantage of the fact you forgot." A collection of tears were building in Aradia's eyes and Sollux reached across the table to take on of her hands in his own.

"No AA that's not it. I don't even care about any of those things!"

"You don't? Then what is it?"

"I'm… well I'm gay," Sollux admitted, watching as she sniffled and drew the back of her sleeve over her face.

"I knew that, too," She said softly, "So it's over between us now?"

"Yes. But I really want to stay friends AA, I love having you around and I like just not in *that* way."

"Okay," She breathed, flipping her hand to better tighten her grip. "I understand. It's probably for the best that you remembered. If it's alright with you I'm going to go now."

"Sure," Sollux rose out of his seat with her, "Take care okay?" Aradia nodded and stepped forward to exchange a farewell hug before she picked up her beverage.

"I'll call you later or something," She assured over her shoulder. Just like that she was back out into the cold, disappearing somewhere into the streets.

* * *

Eridan pulled the apron over his head and hung it up on its hook in the back room. Work had gone same as always, despite Sol showing up to end it with Aradia. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sollux was finally admitting to being gay but that still didn't mean he remembered anything about their relationship.

Maybe he was stressing too much over this. How many times had Kar told him to just give it time? It was getting better wasn't it? They were talking to each other and playing video games. But some nights they just got in each other's faces, spitting and yelling and fighting over god knew what.

When it came to apologize they would both just feel like shit. Eridan knew he pushed all the buttons Sollux had and it just made it worse. But every time he'd say sorry he wanted to pull Sollux into his arms so badly and cry against his chest. Every time he'd just get a short bro hug with no worries but that wasn't what he wanted.

Eridan was tearing up just thinking about it for fucks sakes. He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, refusing to do this here. He needed his rock right now. His phone was soon in his hands to exchange texts with a certain short terror. By the time he got all his winter gear on the truck was waiting for him out front along with the shouty driver.

Eridan hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up without a word to the driver until they had started heading back to the dorms. Eridan was about to protest on the grounds that he did NOT want to see Sollux when his phone started to buzz.

_hey ED._

_hi sol_

_ju2t wanted to let you know ii'm 2tayiing the niight at dave's k? 2ee you around noon. _

_havve fun_

_thank2 eheh._

Looks like it didn't matter; the prick wasn't even going to be home. When Karkat pulled into the usual spot Eridan didn't move.

"Well?" Karkat finally huffed impatiently.

"Kar…do you w-want to come in?" Eridan stuttered, sniffling into his scarf. Karkat's irritated mood instantly softened and he turned off the truck, shoving the keys deep into his pocket.

"Yeah, he's not home?" Eridan nodded and Karkat sighed, "Figures."

The two men slipped out of the vehicle and trudged their way into the building. Eridan only pulled ahead to unlock the door to the shared dorm before reducing himself to a useless mess. Karkat was left to close the door behind them and pick up the discarded outer wear.

"Eridan what the fuck! Did you literally invite me in so I could watch you turn into a puddle of emotions?" Karkat grumbled while shoving everything aside, that counting his own garments. "Get the fuck out of those blankets or so help me god I will strangle you with them."

"Fuck you Kar, I'm in an emotional crisis an you're just fuckin' yellin' at me." Eridan complied from under the blankets. "I'm in need of some emotional support an w-what are you giv-vin' me?" The blankets where yanked back and Karkat clambered onto the bed beside the ball of what used to be Eridan Ampora.

"Sit up you dense fuck," Karkat instructed, though his voice had lost its usual bitter edge. Eridan complied and sat up straight, receiving the full blown hug from the shorter man. It was nice to point out that Karkat was literally the shortest little devil he had ever known. The arms wrapped about Eridan's middle where tense and the head on his chest felt odd, but it was comforting. Eridan moved his arms around thin shoulders and dropped his head into the dark mess Karkat called hair.

"Thanks Kar," He sobbed softly, tears running down his cheeks and into the soft hair. Karkat mumbled a 'you're welcome' in response, relaxing into the embrace. It was quite a while before Eridan detached himself.

"Look man, I know it's rough," Karkat started, "And shit… I know you-"

"Kar."

"No shut up. I know you-"

"Kar!"

"Eridan shut the fuck up!"

"You!"

"Make me! As I was SAYING, I know-" Eridan went from a prissy pout to and expression that alerted the other he had just the idea. Instead of interjecting like the other times he leaned forward and captured Karkat's lips with his own. It was a short kiss and Eridan pulled away before the other had time to respond but it shut him up none the less.

Karkat gaped for about a whole second before pressing his lips together again. A red tint had taken over his ears and cheek and even Eridan couldn't deny that was cute as fuck. There was no longer a need for words as the two boys re-connected their lips.

Ringed hands made their way around a grey clad waist and pulled Karkat up onto his lap. The latter positioned himself to straddle the hipsters hips, only pressing further into the kiss. Eridan could sense the hesitation as his tongue pressed forward to meet soft lips firmly blocking his entrance. Karkat pulled away his face redder than before if that was possible.

"Eridan I can't…" Karkat was cut off as another kiss graced his lips.

"It's fine Kar just… stay w-with me?"

Karkat agreed wordlessly and the two untangled. Despite it being only eight in the pm they stripped down into their boxers. Well Eridan stripped openly into his boxers while Karkat demander he was at least loaned a pair of sweats for the night.

Once all that was said and done the two crawled under the purple covers of Eridan's twin sized bed. It didn't matter what anyone said, Kar was a great cuddler. He was also a great little spoon for the most part, in the end Eridan was a bit sprawled out in deep sleep while Karkat tucked up against his side with that mop of hair sprawled out over Eridan's chest.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes atm, its kind of late :P We'll go over it asap. But thanks to everyone who is reading this! It means a lot and we love you all. :3


	6. Before The Party

**Saturday December 31, 2011. **

**-Sollux: Call up Dave. **

You were getting to that. But later. Right now you really needed to get your shit together, okay? There are at least three mistakes with this code.

**-Sollux: No. Get off your lazy butt and call Dave. **

Fine. You'd fucking call Dave. But there's really no point, you know what's going down.

**-Narrator: Start doing your job.**

Sollux shoved himself away from the laptop and stood in rather a peeved manner. He hadn't been able to fix up those codes tonight but there wasn't actually any rush. It would just fester and slowly bug him to death, the way all unfinished tasks seemed to. Sollux scowled and rubbed his face, he needed a drink.

He scooped the phone off the bed and plopped down while scrolling through his contacts. 'iin2uferable priick' wasn't hard to find on the list. He thumbed the call key with a sigh and raised it to his ear, pinching the bridge of his nose while listening to the call-back ring in his ear.

"Sup Captor. Make it quick I'm on my break."

"Well for some un-godly reason I just thought I would give you another call and let you know I'll be at the place in like…an hour?" Sollux responds, giving his clock a quick check.

"Sweet shit man, just tell the bouncer you're with me, skip the fucking line up he knows I'm expecting a scrawny ass dude tonight."

"Great," Sollux chuckles, releasing his nose. The subtle signs of a head ache were becoming clear, the slight throbbing behind his eyes, the unfocused way he squinted his eyes against the ache.

"Shit, gotta go man. But I'll be waiting for you." The other end clicked and Sollux was left with the dial tone playing back at him. Sollux sighed a deep lengthy sigh before moving to set the phone aside, he hesitated, eyes flicking over the screen and then to the empty bed across from him. His fingers were brushing over the keys again before he clearly understood what he was doing.

"Hello?" The other end drawled lazily, the sounds of coffee makers whooshing in the background.

"ED?"

"Sol? What's wrong?" Eridan instantly took on a worried tone and Sollux could picture his scrunched up expression, the phone grasped tightly and pressed to his ear. Sollux chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Nothing! Are you busy right now?"

"Uh… Well I'm kinda fuckin' workin' sol."

"Well I'll be quick. Do you want to come to a party tonight?" Sollux found himself holding his breath while waiting for the answer. Although he really had no reason to, it wasn't like he needed Eridan to be there. The past week of rooming with Eridan had brought them onto more even ground though. Much better since he had broken up with Aradia and admitted to the whole being gay thing. It wasn't that bad having a gay roommate, either.

"Sol? Are ya even listenin?" Snapped Eridan over the phone, pulling Sollux from his thoughts.

"Sorry, spaced out," He admitted, "Was that a yes or a no?"

"A maybe, I asked ya who was gonna be there."

"Oh, a bunch of Dave's friends and the gang. Tz, Vk, Kk, Kn, all those guys." There was another pause on the line and Sollux smirked crookedly, picturing the brunette gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

"Sweet, when do you get off?"

"Half an hour. Remind me to never take an extra shift on New Year's eve," He grumbled, drawing another snicker from Sollux.

"I'll pick you up." Before the other could object, Sollux hung up and dropped the phone onto the black and yellow sheets.

He hadn't been to the club Dave DJ'd at before but he had heard so many great things about it. Sollux glanced at the clock again, running a hand through his massy hair. He scowled a bit at the oily feel left on his hand as he pulled it back. This is what he got for sitting in front of the computer all day. It was 9pm, if he hurried he could take his shower, pick up Eridan, and get to the club easy as pie.

**Eridan: Stop Sulking**

You weren't fuckin' sulkin'. Why don't you just fuckin' shut up fancy narrator! I am in an emotionally unstable place in my life right now an you got no business sassin' me about bein' slightly fuckin' upset.

**Narrator: Formally apologize.**

Of course, I had no right to sass such a fine gentlemen as yourself. I also apologize for the odd composure of this story. How about we cut the shit and get back to it?

Eridan was certainly NOT sulking. Although he did wear a deep frown as he shuffled through the snow on the walk back to his dorm. He tugged his scarf higher up to cover his mouth and nose, the soft fabric tickling his frosty skin. He wished he had a car of his own. He hated asking Kar for a ride all the time. He enjoyed the company of the foul mouthed midget but he hated feeling like a charity case. He didn't need people to pity him. Also, Sollux hadn't picked him up.

Eridan kicked at the snow, almost slipping on the ice hidden beneath it. He was just caught by a pair of arms behind him. Eridan struggle with panic as the other supported him a moment longer before releasing their grasp.

"Jesus ED, you okay?" Eridan felt his mouth instantly go dry as he turned around to face the miss-matched eyes of his roommate. Out of the millions of people in the word he had to be the one to catch him. "Eridan?" Sollux repeated, his head tilting to the side with a concerned frown.

"I—" Eridan yanked the scarf down to uncover his mouth, "I'm alright, thanks. Where the fuck were you?"

"Yeah…" Sollux slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat, looking apologetic. "I took a bit longer in the shower then I thought, I was just on my way to pick you up, good thing I spotted you too." Sollux fidgeting in his place a little. The cold had turned his nose a rosy shade of red and melted onto his usually pale cheeks.

"Well, no problem. Let's just go back to the dorm so I can fuckin' change" Eridansaid, his lips quirking up in a small smile. Honestly he was looking forward to the party. Plus this was an opportune chance to hang out with the lanky nerd. Sollux grinned in response and started to turn, reaching over to grab hold of Eridan's gloved hand.

"My car is just down the road, honestly I almost missed you," Sollux mused, unaware of the rapid color change in Eridan's face as they walked.

Even after Eridan had caught up and fallen into stride with the Captor, their hands stayed connected. Through the layers of fabric Eridan could feel the warmth. It pained him to let go once they reached the replacement car Sollux had gotten after the accident. Eridan slipped into the passenger seat and buckled himself up.

"Sorry it's a little cold in here," Sollux apologized, shifting it into drive, "The heat in here is fucked." His hand hovered over the radio dial, hesitating for a moment. "Mind if I turn on the radio?" he asked. Eridan shook his head, busying himself by tucking his gloves into his pockets.

Eridan had almost forgotten about stopping by the club until Sollux turned into the lot. Sollux parked the car and checked his watch with a grimace. By now Dave was about to get off work.

"You want to wait here while I run in?" Sollux asked, his hands just hovering over the keys.

"Sure, I'm fine waitin' for a bit. Just don't rake your sweet ass time."

"I'll be quick," Sollux promised, leaving the keys in the car while he hopped out. Eridan watched the awkward gait Sollux adopted on the way to the door, smirking to himself as the scrawny man made his way in.

Eridan made himself comfortable, reclining in the seat. He had changed into a much more appropriate outfit for partying. He had chosen a tight fitting V-neck T-shirt of his favorite color, purple, and very slimming waxy black jeans. They could almost be described as skinnies, leather skinnies. From a far they really looked like it.

Sollux tried not to hunch his shoulder so much as he arrived at the entrance. He slipped inside and shuffled past the line of people, all of which gave him nasty glares. Look how many fucks he gave. Oh wait, what is this? We have a report of ZERO fucks being given right now.

"Heeeeeeeey Sollux!" A slim hand looped through his elbow and curvy hips bumped into his, their pace staying the same. "Ready for tonight?" Vriska Serket grinned over at him, showing off he straight white teeth behind full blue lips. Her black hair spilled over her shouldered in natural dark inky waves. Sollux returned a half smile as they continued up the line, making a small grunt in response. Her black shirt hung off one shoulder and dipped down to reveal the pale blue tank top underneath, her silver mini-skirt glowing in compare. Usually Vriska only came to his shoulder in height, like most people, but her knee-length high-heeled boots gave her a few inches, the top of her head at about his nose.

They reached the front of the line and stood in front of the bouncer, Vriska fluttering her dark and glittery lashes. The bouncer seemed unfazed. Sollux wondered briefly how everyone else saw VK. Did they see how naturally dashing she was with her dark and smooth looks, did they see the danger lying under her dark blue eyes?

"Name?" The bouncer asked impatiently.

"Sollux Captor, Dave said he's expecting me…" A flicked of recognition shone in his eyes and he nodded, lifting the velvet rope that blocked their way further into the club. From hear you could hear the beating music and see the colorful light flickering off the walls and the disco ball. Sollux and Vriska started to move forward when a firm hand blocked their path.

"What about the girl?" The bouncer asked gruffly. Sollux glanced at Vriska, her bottom lip pushed out slightly either in irritation or a pout. Her sharp blue eyes looked back up at him.

"She's with me." The bouncer took this as an appropriate response and nodded, letting them past.

"Thanks for having my back," Vriska cooed as they stepped onto the floor of bodies. The right wall sported the long light up bar and the left had the decked out DJ stand and turn tables. In front of them was the laid out dance floor, filled with swaying bodies and grinding couples.

"No problem, by the way, what are you doing here?" Vriska pursed he lips as if offended by the question, her thin inky brows raised in false hurt.

"What, you don't like my stunnnnnnnning company?" She laughed as tugged Sollux along behind her as they moved onto the dance floor. Vriska un-hooked their arms and spun around to face him, her arms pale arms looping around his neck. "Actually I'm riding to the party with Dave, he told me to entertain you until he was done." She explained, her expression changing to expectant. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sollux repeated, drawing a sigh and an eye roll from the curvy woman.

"Hand on my hips, Sollux buddy."

"Oh." Sollux hesitantly raised his arms to her waist, with a sultry look she stepped closer, her hips slowly grinding against his. Sollux took it as a sign to hold her hips more firmly, guiding their sway to match his. Gay or not, Sollux knew how to interact with women like Vriska.

The music was easy to lose yourself too, a steady beat to match the pace of your heart. Sollux continues to move, rocking against Vriska's wide hips, and occasionally her large chest rubbing against his. If Sollux was attracted to women Vriska would defiantly be something he looked for. A lady who wasn't afraid to show off her curves and stunning beauty, someone who wasn't going to starve herself and try to attain the super skinny model look.

Sollux swept his eyes over the dance floor, spotting those types everywhere. Their ribs showing through skin tight clothing, their waists so skinny and almost pointed. His eyes caught a familiar face across the floor. Shocking white blonde hair and dark tinted shades making their way across the floor. He slipped out of sight and Vriska dragged Sollux's attention back.

"So, you remembered your gay?" She questions innocently, her hand slipping up the back of his neck and into his hair.

"Who knows?"

"Everyone! It wasn't a secret when you first told us, we were just waiting for you to remember. How's your boyfriend?"

"My- wait what? Do you mean Dave?" Sollux stuttered slightly, caught off guard. Vriska raised her head, canting it to the side. She studied his face for a moment, her eyes flicked to something over his shoulder.

"Nevermind." Sollux felt his eye brows drawing together, about to ask again when a cool breath brushed his neck.

"Never took ya for a ladies man, captor." Sollux tipped his head back to acknowledge the voice of Mr. Dave Strider. "Mind if I interrupt?" Dave grinned, speaking to Vriska. She shrugged and slipped her arms away, hopping off toward the bar. Dave moved to take her place, standing close in front of Sollux without quite touching him.

"Are you ready to go?" Sollux asked, still moving to the beat, Dave faling into the rhythm as well. Sollux took a lingering moment too look Dave up and down. He wore a loose long sleeved black shirt rolled up to the elbows. The low neck line showed enough smooth hairless chest to be teasing, sweat glittering the pale skin. His faded jeans were ripped, most obviously bought that way, and his red converses peaked out underneath. Sollux felt a bit plain with his creamy, almost yellow Levis, dark blue jeans and red V-neck T-shirt. He could almost feel Dave's eyes roving over him in return.

"Just give me a minute," he murmured, so faint that Sollux had to lean forward to catch it. With Dave so close, so damn teasingly close he couldn't resist temptation. His slim fingers hooked with the belt loops on the sides of Dave's jeans and dragged him closer, their hips bumping together. Dave cracked a smirk, slowly and purposely grinding against Sollux, "You sure that was a good idea?" Dave breathed, his breath tickling Sollux's ear. Light hands danced up his chest as warm lips pulled at his ear lobe. Sollux grunted, snaking an arm around to Dave's back and pressing him closer. A breathy chuckle sounded in his ear as Dave pulled his head back, leaving the rest of their bodies pressed together. Dave's hand continued up his chest, over his shoulder and onto his neck, cupping it lightly. Up close Sollux could see the light freckles spotting the bridge of Dave's nose.

"Tell me Captor," Dave started, "What would you like from me?" His lips were quirked in a typical smirk, his eyes barley visible through his dark shades.

"What I would like?" Sollux repeated, his lips tipping up in return. Without saying anything else Sollux lowed her head, filling the small gap between their mouths. Dave was instantly there, his lips readily moving against his. Dave softly nipped his bottom lip, swiping his tongue over it eagerly, demanding entrance to Sollux's already slightly parted lips. Sollux complied, sliding his tongue against Dave's. It continues like this, both parties working for dominance over the other.

And this was only the beginning of the night.

* * *

**HEY THERE, as promised I got this up! **

**I decided to leave the party for the next chapter so it could be more in Eridan's POV. :/ Also, I edited the hell out of this chapter and it was already as long as most of the others! I hope you guys like it :) **

**I'm not gonna lie, I know this took a long time and really I wasn't feeling it for awhile but I got a review from someone asking if there would be more and got a spark of inspiration to keep going! Guys, it really means a lot if you send your input to me and tell me what you like about it or don't so I can make it even better, every review just makes me happy! And for this chapter I would REALLY love some feedback, seeing as it's been awhile since I've gotten anything up and I tried to improve my writing. So PLEASE tell me what you think. **

**Also if anyone is interested they can follow the blog run by me for this. I'll keep it updates and depending on the followers I might even give you sneak peeks to future chapters. :3**

**Go find it on tumblr! husshasahotbutt (lol great name right?) Or just look up the tag BG&FM :3**


	7. Wanting So Much More

**New Year's Eve**

Eridan was none too happy about being left to sit in the car, but he couldn't stay bitter. Sollux had explained getting caught up with Vriska, and Eridan for one knew what that was like. It was a pretty damsel that in the end revealed her true black widow nature after you were stuck in her web. Her web of sexy lies. Eridan sniffed, taking a sip of his almost empty red solo cup. Instead of writing his name in the offered back scratch square he had drawn the Aquarius sign. Most of the people here would know his signature by now. His purple eyes scanned the crowd slowly. After Sollux met up with Dave they followed him to the apartment building. Eridan had to admit, Strider had a very nice place. The open living room was hardwood floors, almost bare except the black leather furniture and slim plasma television. One wall was almost completely windows with floor to ceiling red curtains, which were pulled back at the moment to reveal the night city scape. From his stance near said windows he could see the door leading onto the balcony, as well as the hall that led to the kitchen.

Eridan raised the plastic to his lips, draining the rest of his rum and coke. This was his third cup tonight, or was it his fourth? He didn't remember, really. Drinking publically was a great way to drown your worries in alcohol and not get judged by it. Eridan gliding his way through the crowd and into the kitchen to make another drink for himself. The kitchen was empty, so he helped himself to the bottle of Capt'n Morgan's Spiced Rum, filling about a quarter of his cup with it.

"Isn't that a bit much, Eridan?" A sweet voice said behind him. Eridan set down the bottle and turned, displaying a toothy grin to the lady. Kanaya's light creamy coffee colored skin sparkled in the light, it might have been a trick of the eye, or maybe just make-up, Eridan wasn't sure. Her short dark brown hair was styled in its usual prim manner, and her emerald green eyes, lined with black eyeliner and neutral colors, shone with amusement. She raised a perfectly sculpted brow at him, awaiting his answer.

"Can't blame a man for likin his drink strong, Kan," He mused, his eyes drifting harmlessly over her body. A red scarf rested around her neck over a tight black T-shirt, a pair of fancy European looking green skinny jeans, the row of buttons just peeking out under the hem of her shirt, and finally a pair of grey ankle boots.

"I suppose not," She said simply, moving to join him at the counter, surprisingly light on her feet. Eridan returned to making his drink, watching curiously as she mixed herself an expert Martini, make that two.

"Who's the other glass for?" Eridan asked curiously, giving his drink a small stir with a butter knife.

"Roxy," Kanaya answered, smiling very slightly. Eridan black expression must have been enough to draw a small laugh from her as she explained further, "Rose's older sister. She's quite the woman, I must say."

"Does good ol' Kan here have a crush?" Eridan crooned, waggling an eyebrow. He dropped the butter knife back onto the counter where he found it before turning to lean his hip onto the counter, studing Kanaya's smooth features.

"Well I could hardly call it that, more of a respect for a gentle lady that can hold her drink."

"A drinker is she?"

"Quite the drinker, it is almost concerning how much alcohol she consumes but I am in no position to judge at this point," Kanaya lifted her jade eyes from the drinks and smiled, reaching out with her creamy hand to touch Eridan's cheek. Like the soft touch of a mother. "How have you been?" She asked, her smile slipping away to more of a concerned tilt.

"Not the greatest," Eridan sighed, turning his face into her palm, "He doesn't remember much, but he's hangin out with me more since he admitted the whole gay thing an we're gettin along just fine."

"My poor dear," Kanaya patted her cheek lightly before drawing her hand away and placing it on his shoulder instead, stepping towards him. "You must know these things take time, but at this rate I believe he will come around. Hang in there, Eridan." She placed a small kiss on his cheek before drawing away to pick up the glasses and leaving. Eridan watched her go, his hand finding the plastic cup on its on.

Kanaya was the only one of Sollux's friends that Eridan had worked on getting to know better. They hit it off almost instantly in their first meeting and from there continued on the path to the friendship they had now. It had started off with them being fashion buddies and such because if there was anything Eridan cared to know about fashion was one of them. Their many conversations had slowly changed into something deeper, where Kanaya was always a firm and understanding shoulder to lean on, Eridan was the bold and more outgoing humorous one. In some ways they brought out the nicer sides of each other. Eridan took another long sip, wrinkling his nose at the bitter tang. Kanaya was right, as usual, there was too much rum in this.

Back in the moonlit living room was the mass of dancing or socializing people. Eridan caught sight of Kanaya handing one of the martini's to an older version of Rose, while Rose-Rose stood next to her. The looked much alike, the short blonde hair and taste in dark lipstick. Roxy, however, was slightly taller and bustier with striking light eyes. Very nice choice for Kanaya, if he did say so himself. He continued on scanning the crowd, spotting the buck-toothed Egbert boy with Dave, -head Pyrope, Spider Bitch and a nervous looking boy with a Mo-hawk, Gamzee was suddenly there snaking his arms around the boys waist. There were a whole lot of unimportant faces her but he spotted one with a halo of strawberry blonde hair and wide happy eyes. Feferi, a familiar face in this sea, he grinned ready to cross the room to her when thin arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Eridan!" A small voice squealed. Eridan looked down at the tan hands clasped on his stomach, a familiar pair of blue fingerless gloves on those small hands. The arms detached and the short girl rounded him, grinning wildly. Nepeta's light mousy hair was everywhere despite how short it was, without her cat eared hat it looked untamed. Her light green eyes were wide and expecting.

"Nep, hey!" Eridan greeted, smiling down at her. Being such a short girl she must have looked tiny next to a tall guy like him. "Where's big ol' Eq?" He asked, glancing around for the burly man.

"Not here, but that's alright!" Nepeta said, adjusting her dress absently. It was a cute number on her, showing off her tiny yet strangely muscular physic. It was black and simple, falling just to her knee's, and in the middles it had a thick belt. "What about you Eridan, how are you?" Her head canted to the side and he felt bad that he wanted to snap at her. He was sick of being asked that question tonight.

"I'm fine," he assured her briskly, glancing over her head to Feferi in her magenta pumps, her matching ruffled skirt swooshing around her thighs as she chatted with Aradia. Even her white leather jacket and creamy tank top were appealing and familiar to him. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the small hand slipping into his.

"Eridan?" Nepeta asked curiously, "Would you help me?"

"With what, exactly?" Eridan questioned, perplexed by the tanned hand in his.

"I need," she paused, giggling slightly, "A crutch." She hiccupped, making Eridan narrow his eyes. He noticed the slightly glossy look in her eyes and the way she swayed.

"Are you… drunk?"

"Yes, and I need you to help me over to those lovely ladies," She said, gesturing at Feferi and Aradia. "Hey Eridan, do you remember the first time we met?" She asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah, in the restaurant right?" Eridan said, his brows furrowing. That had been the first time Sollux and him had gone out on a date, somewhat. When they arrived at the restaurant they ran into the little kitty here and Eq and a date turned into a little family dinner of sorts. Nepeta had been glues to his side almost the whole night.

"Right," She beamed, tugging on his hand as they started the trip across the room. "You live in a university dorm right?" She questioned, leaning into his side.

"Yep. Me an Sol." He confirmed, letting go of her hand to wrap and arms around her shoulders. "Why?"

"Just sounds fun!" She said, "But uh… well I was wondering if John went to your school."

"John? Like Egbert John?"

"Yeah!" Nepeta was smiling up at him nervously now, pulling a small chuckled from Eridan. It was cute that Nepeta had a crush and baby boy blue, but there was not much help Eridan could offer her.

"Unfortunately, I have never seen him there."

"Oh," Nepeta shrugged it off, as well as his arm as she launched herself forward and onto Aradia in a similar fashion that she had done to him. Eridan laughed as the two stumbled, almost falling over.

"Erifin!" exclaimed Feferi, throwing her willowy form into his open arms. She smelled slightly like vanilla and salt water, a very nostalgic and comforting smell. Eridan let himself relax into her hug and burry his face into her long golden locks. Nobody else calmed him quite like her with her bubbly personality and cheerful energy. She pulled away, bouncing on the balls of her feet and causing her multiple bracelets to jingle against each other. "I missed you!"

"I missed ya too Fef, it's been too long."

"Whale than, let's not waste our time!" She cheered, her subtle fish puns seeping through as well as her excitement.

After a good hour of catching up with his best friend, Eridan found himself sitting on the leather loveseat with her. They had spent the time talking about school, classes, art, swimming. Anything they could think of, and unlike everyone else Feferi skirted away from any topic involving Sollux. Eridan was starting to wonder where that scrawny nerd had gotten off too. Somebody announced it 10 to 12, and Eridan frowned. There was still something very important he wanted to do tonight.

"What's wrong guppy?" Feferi asked, patting his thigh, "Somefin on your mind?"

"Uh… yeah, actually," he admitted. He should have known that Feferi would catch onto his almost disappointed mood. She gave his thigh a small squeeze, peering up at him with keen eyes.

"Whale tell me about it!"

"Well I was hopin ta spend my last few moments of this year with Sol, but I haven't seen his mug all night," Eridan explained glumly, glancing around the room as if he'd magically appear. "So I'm a little disappointed here."

"Awe, whale I was having a nice talk with him earlier! He seems much better, I think."

"Yeah, he is," Eridan sighed, "I mean we're gettin along well too, it's really great."

"Reely! I'm so happy for you Eridan, I mean it!"

"Thanks Fef."

"Erifin, I know what to do!" Feferi chimed, standing up and reaching for his hand. "I will make your wish come true!" She assured, lacing her fingers tightly with his as he stood up. Eridan stumbled while following Feferi, making her giggle. It was quite the process but she ended up ushering him onto the balcony.

"Fef, it's fuckin' cold out here," he whined, crossing his arms bitterly.

"Now now, can't be perfect fussy fins," She said pointedly, cupping his face. "Just wait RIGHT HERE, okay?" He nodded in her hands and stood patiently while she searched his eyes. "Good." Feferi stood on her toes, placing a quick chaste kiss on Eridan lips before bouncing off inside. He watched through the window as she whispered with Aradia, and then disappeared from sight. Honestly he had no clue what the girls plans were. But through their friendship he had learned to trust Feferi.

Eridan shuffled to the railing and smartly refrained from leaning against the cold metal. Instead he continued to hug himself and look over the snowy city at night. He must have been standing there for a while because shivers started to overtake him, racking his core. He was sniffling in the cold, bitterly regretting coming out here. Even his teeth were starting to click together.

The sound of the glass door sliding drew Eridan's attention back from his bitter thoughts. He looked to the panel door and saw Sollux stepping out in his coat, holding Eridan's black one in his hand. He was laughing, nodding to someone on the other side on the glass before the door slid shut. Eridan turned to see who it was though the windows and saw that the curtains had been drawn shut.

"Jethuth ED, you mutht be freezing," Sollux mused, lisping in his drunken state. Eridan met him halfway, taking the coat from his arms gratefully.

"Well it wasn't my idea to stand out here," He grumbled, pulling it over her stiff cold arms. He was going to zip it up but Sollux already had that covered.

"FF told me," he chuckled, grinning at him. He pulled the zipper up just under Eridan's chin before releasing it. "She altho thaid you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah…" Through the glass he heard a chorus of '1 MORE MINUTE'. It spurred something in Eridan he didn't fully recognize. "Actually here was somethin important I wanted to tell ya."

"Tho tell me," Sollux smiled, "I'm lithtening, completely ready, go." Eridan chuckled, clearing his throat awkwardly. There were so many conflicting emotions at the moment, his mind trying to sift through them. It didn't help that he was pretty smashed. Sollux stood patient and intent on Eridan. Those eyes, so open and inviting still stunned Eridan. The crystal blue and deep chocolate brown, they searched his face while waiting for the big announcement.

Despite the chill Eridan could feel his palms getting clammy, his heart was in his throat pounding way to hard. Could Sollux hear it? Could he tell that every time Eridan was alone with him it picked up a little? So many stupid words and feelings were bubbling up inside and Eridan had no idea what to do with them all. Sollux touched Eridan's cheek and his teeth instantly stopped chattering, heat rising to them as blush over ruled his features.

"You can tell me anything," Sollux said softly, searching his eyes, "Okay?" Eridan nodded and the hand withdrew, leaving Eridan feeling a little empty.

"Sol, I just wanted to spend the last moments of this year with you, because whether you remember it or not, you made my year," He breathed shakily, even the smile on Sollux's lips couldn't calm his jittering feelings. Eridan tried ducking his head but those long fingers tucked under his chin and lifted up. Sollux was closer now, barely a step away with that intense gaze, urging him to go on. "An I just really…"

10, 9… The chorus inside boomed loudly, cheering on the arrival of the new year.

"…really want to spend the last moment, and the first, kissing the only person I truly care about. An that's you, Sol." He finished quickly.

8, 7…

Sollux gazed upon him silently, speechless, and Eridan could only stand there praying that Sollux would just let his ultimate wish come true. His lips moved silently, begging, 'Please Sol.'

6, 5, 4…

Sollux was leaning in, or maybe Eridan was, either way they were being drawn closer together. The fingers on his chin slid forward and turned into a hand in his cheek. Sollux's lips met his, erupting the longing deep within Eridan.

3, 2, 1!

Eridan felt as if his heart just might burst. Sollux's lips were warm and sweetly familiar. The way they felt against his own was like a bliss he had almost forgotten, like an old friend her dearly missed. Eridan pressed closer to Sollux, his arms carefully finding their way around Sollux's neck, chilled fingers loosing themselves in brown locks. Sollux responded positively, moving his arms around Eridan's middle, leaving his cheek cold where his hand had been. They stayed like that, their lips simply moving against each other. The simplest kiss there possibly was but it meant so much more than any kiss Eridan had ever received. When Sollux slowly pulled away both men were breathless.

"Thank you Sol," Eridan whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. He laid his head on Sollux's chest, relishing the feeling of those arms around him like they used to be.

"My pleathure Eridan," came the soft response, "I'm glad I could finish and thtart your year the way you wanted." He soothed, stroking Eridan's dark hair. This reminded Eridan of something, an almost ironic thought. His first kiss with Sollux had been a drunken lusty kiss in the dorm room. Tonight this was Sollux's first is with Eridan, in his mind, and it was yet again one in drunkness.

Sollux was the first to pull away from the embrace and Eridan wasn't surprised. He let him go and looked up at him, admiring the crooked smile Sollux wore and the color in his frost cheeks. Eridan returned the look with a content smile of his own. Nothing needed to be said when they both turned to head back into the apartment, but when Eridan was about to pull the door open a hand grabbed for his own and stopped him. He turned to look at Sollux quizzically, only to find those mis-matched eyes inches from him. He could smell the vodka on Sollux's breath from here.

"Yes Sol?" Eridan asked, struggling to keep his voice level when his heart had sped up again.

"ED… 'm thorry."

"Fer what?"

"For forgetting," Sollux looked truly saddened, making Eridan frown and squeeze the hand still grabbing onto his own.

"That's not your fault," Eridan said, moving his forehead to rest against Sollux's. "So don't even apologize for that."

Sollux stared back at him, still looking depressed but he didn't protest Eridan's words. When Eridan was satisfied he'd gotten the message through he pulled back slightly, only to move in and press him lips on top of those warm honey sweet ones.

"Ready to get this party on?" Eridan mused, determined to cheer up his brain damaged nerd. Eridan was starting to think that maybe, even if Sollux didn't remember everything, they could get their relationship back. Maybe he could make Sollux fall in love with him all over again. "Because I don't think I've gotten to dance with you yet."


	8. After Math

**January 1, 2012.**

Sollux shifted restlessly, kicking at the sheets wrapped around his ankles. His eyes silted as he took in the black and white walls and the bright red blankets in a bundle beside him. It took him a moment to realize that the bundle was actually a person, one with shocking white hair and endearing light freckles. It brought a smile to Sollux's lips as he slowly sat up. Dave looked so innocent and harmless while he was sleeping. Sollux slid his legs over the edge of the bed, silently groaning. He definitely had a hang-over and some slight memory loss, at the moment. He wasn't entirely sure what happened after him and Eridan got back inside other than the many hours of dancing and some more drinking; a lot more drinking.

Sollux lifted himself off the bed and slowly shuffled out of the room, cradling his head in one hand while the other skimmed the wall for support. He paused at the slightly open door on his right, lifting his head enough to get a peek inside. It looked like a simple spare room with a bare mattress on the floor which was currently occupied by John Egbert; his dark brown hair spread in a messy halo around his childish looking face. Sollux blinked tiredly and continued his journey to the kitchen. Just before he turned in he spotted another figure on the couch. From this angle he could see a lean arm stretched out and a bit of exposed back. The muscles twitched as the figure shifted in his sleep, exposing a messy strand of purple.

Sollux canted his head to the side, ignoring the jarring head-ache for a moment. He sauntered towards the sleeping violet prince, quietly admiring the exposed skin. Once he was hovering over the couch he realized Eridan was wearing just his boxers. His clothing was scattered on the floor and his thick rimmed glasses were sitting on the glass coffee table. His usually primed hair was disorderly and disheveled from his sleep on the couch.

"Mmm," Eridan shifted again, almost swatting Sollux with his numb arms. Sollux chuckled and leaned forward, gently prodding Eridan's cheek. His face scrunched up in response and he snapped his teeth.

"FUCK!" Sollux cursed in a harsh whisper. Eridan's eyes shot open, struggling to focus on the blurry figure cradling his hand.

"Sol?" Eridan squinted, sitting up on the couch. He was becoming aware of a metal tang in his mouth. "What the fuck?" He questioned, running his tongue over the front of his teeth.

"You bit me athwhole!" Sollux explained, sticking up his bleeding index finger. Eridan reached behind him for his glasses and slid them on for a better look.

"Well why the fuck was your finger near my mouth?"

"I wath trying to wake you up and athk if you wanted coffee!"

"Oh, well yes. I would. How about ya get on that and I'll find ya a band-aid."

"Jutht hurry up before I make your coffee with my blood," Sollux grumbled, stalking back off towards the kitchen. He took a second to wrap paper towel around his injured finger before grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. After searching through multiple shelves of cans and plates he found the ground coffee beans.

"Hey, I got your band-aid." Sollux set down the plastic container he was holding and suck out his hand, blood already visible through the towel. "What? You want me ta put it on ya now?" Eridan mused, gently unwrapping the bleeding digit. He carefully wiped it down to find the point where his canine had dug too far.

"Jethuth jutht hurry up pleathe!" Sollux whined staring at the small hole in the side of his finger. Eridan nodded and ripped the bandage out of its paper seal and placed the pad over the wound, wrapping it up slowly.

"All better, now how about that coffee," Eridan swooped up the coffee beans and set to making the brew himself while Sollux stepped off to the side.

"I could have done that."

"Yeah, well I bit ya so I figure this is a fair 'm sorry."

While Sollux cleaned off the kitchen island Eridan went to raiding the kitchen. The coffee took about ten minutes, but by the time they had bother finished their tasks it was ready for them to partake of. Sollux seated himself at the now clear counter and watched Eridan pour out the coffee.

"What are you doing?" Sollux asked, leaning forward as Eridan spooned some sticky substance into one of the mugs. Eridan didn't answer, only stirred up the drink and handed it to Sollux before making his own.

"Just drink it Sol, trust me." Sollux stared at the rim of the chipped red mug, his fingers stroking the handle absently. With a shrug he gave in and took a cautious sip. It was still hot, but it was smooth and had a very sweet tang to it. A very familiar sweet tang… It was honey. Eridan had put honey in his coffee.

"How did you know?" Sollux asked, setting the cup back down. "How did you know I liked honey in my coffee, I only ever drink it black at the dorm."

"Sol," Eridan brought his own cup over to the island and sat down across from him, "I lived with you almost a year now an I think I know what ya like."

The two feel into a comfortable silence while drinking their coffee until Sollux started humming. At first he wasn't completely aware of doing, but Eridan stiffened. After a few more moments of staring into his cup Eridan started whispering faintly.

"What wath that?" Sollux asked, canting his head to the side.

"Nothin Sol."

"You're lying, what ith- is…" Sollux trailed off, his eye brows knitting together slightly, "Was I lisping that whole time?" He asked, completely off subject. Eridan looked just as taken off guard by the random change and responded in a small nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I?" Eridan answered with another question, sipping on his drink again while refusing to make eye contact with Sollux.

"Don't you hate it when I lisp?"

"Why would I hate it?!" Eridan looked up and Sollux caught the hint of hurt shock in the others voice and eyes. He looked… fiercely protective. "Sol, there are a lot of things I hate but none of them involve you, or the way ya speak okay?" It was Sollux's turn to nod dumbly as Eridan continued. "I think your lisp is actually the most adorable things ever, okay? An before the… accident you never used to cover it up around me. It was like our special thing, because I'd stop tryin to hide my accent and shit too… An now that we're talkin about it… can we have that back?" By the end the fierceness had drained from Eridan's eyes, replaced by a hopeful glint.

"Yeah, ED," Sollux agreed, feeling like another small piece of his puzzled life had been put back together. Honestly it was a huge weight off his shoulders. It was horrible going through every day like nobody REALLY new you or accepted you. It was terrifying to have his lisp slip up in public because everyone would just laugh at him, wouldn't they? Eridan visibly seemed to sag in relief and he ran a hand through his still messy hair.

"Tho, what'th your plan for today?"

"Actually… I wwas wwonderin' if I could borrow your car…" Eridan looked up with an almost shy expression, which was a very odd. Considering one, this was the confident asshole. And two, it was hot as hell.

"Ith that your acthent?" Sollux asked absently, taking a mental image of Eridan's face.

"Yessir, noww about the car, I really need to borroww it."

"Right, thure, the keyth are in my jeanth."

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait and short chapter XD Exams were all in my shit and such. But hey, I got some progress which is better than nothing I suppose. I already have some plans for the future chapters. Not to get your hopes up but I have half of the next chapter typed up already and I'll try to get that done by Sunday? :| Either way, I appreciate you guys reading this, it means a lot. **_

_**- Sydney**_


	9. Something's Not Right

**January 1, 2012.**

Eridan crossed his arms tightly as he trudged through the underground parking lot to Sollux's car. As much as he wished he could have spent all day hanging around with the guys he had a very important person to visit. He also wished he could have taken a shower or something. He had just managed to comb his hair into some sort of order, his bangs dropping over his forehead; but his shirt was wrinkled and his pants felt too tight for a 1 o'clock in the afternoon outing.

Eridan sighed, his breath puffing into a small white cloud as he spotted the rental car. He hurried over an unlocked the vehicle with shaking hands. He slid in, almost hitting his head in his rush to get some heat going. After a few moments of letting the car heat up and blowing warm air into his hand Eridan pulled out of the lot.

He had only given Sollux a half the reason about why he needed the car on such short notice. The main thing was, "I'm going to Karkat's," which was exactly where Eridan was heading now. The other half of the story would be, "Because I think he's fuckin dyin."

Eridan was actually pretty worried about his little devil. Karkat didn't think anyone was noticing, but Eridan wasn't just anyone. Over the past few weeks there had been a certain dullness to Karkat's usual fiery mood; and the night he had slept over had been a fitful sleep for the smaller man. On top of that he had completely called off going to the party last minute saying he wasn't feeling too good.

Eridan chewed his bottom lip, a worried habit of his. He probably should have called before making his was to Karkat's house, he thought, but it was a bit too late for that. Eridan pulled in next to the familiar truck and turned the car off.

"No turnin' back noww," he breathed to himself, unbuckling and forcing himself out of the car. He took his time walking up to the house, still nervously chewing his lower lip. He didn't even get a chance to raise his arm to knock when then door opened. A pair of sharp eyes peered at him through a mess of tangled black hair.

"Hey motherfucker."

"Uh, hi, Gam," Eridan responded, Gamzee looked almost… scary. His eyes were attentive and clear and dark icy blue. Despite his hair being a mess of bangs it looked more orderly, freshly washed and poofed up. Even his clothes were clean and for god sake he wasn't wearing pajama bottoms. The most off-setting feature though, was the make-up; or more correctly, the lack of. Without the make-up and high as fuck look Gamzee looked like a fucking badass, he even had the scars running down the side of his face. "Is Kar here?" Eridan asked, finally finding his voice.

"Sure is, Motherfucker," Gamzee barked, followed by a bitter laughter, "All fucking cooped up in his room. He's got it REAL FUCKING BAD!" The lanky man's voice soared into a growl before soothing out again, "He needs you," Gamzee said, the rage flickering in his eyes again, "MOTHERFUCKER NEEDS ALL THE GOOD HE CAN GET, BEFORE THE UN-MERCYFUL FUCKING GOD MURDERS HIS MIRTH."

Eridan felt his fingers twitch as he resisted the urge to flinch back. Gamzee had gotten closer, forcing Eridan to look up to meet the others eyes. Those eyes that were just filled with rage looked beyond empty now, filled with coldness instead. A large hand clamped down on Eridan's shoulder and Gamzee trembled, his lips twitching into a bitter smile.

"You're alright, for a motherfucker," Gamzee mused, his hands slipping away as Gamzee walked past and off the porch. Eridan turned to stare after him, watching as the man hunched over and walked away.

"Will someone close the fucking door? Why is it even open? Gamzee?!"

Eridan spun around, quickly entering through the still open door and closing it behind him. He toed off his shoes and followed the irritated cursing down the hall until he came to a slightly open door.

"Kar?" Eridan asked slowly, giving the door a slight nudge with his foot. The room beyond was dimly lit by a bedside lamp and the television, as he pushed the door open further he spotted the bed across from the T.V, a small figure covered in a mound of blankets. "Kar?" Eridan repeated, stepping into the room. The pile of blankets let out a choked sound, pulling down to reveal the top half of Karkat's face.

Eridan had been right. Karkat's bright eyes were now dim and heavy black and purple rimmed his eyes. His hair looked messier than ever and his whole body seemed to be shrinking in on itself.

"Jesus, Kar you look like shit," Eridan frowned, stepping over piles of clothed to reach the bed. Karkat attempted what was probably supposed to be a mean glare, but instead it just looked weak.

"Thank you, oh wise one," Karkat grumbled, his voice low and hoarse. Eridan dropped down onto the corner of the bed and pressed the back of his hand to Karkat's forehead. The other flinched away at first, but stayed still as Eridan checked his temperature.

"Ya don't feel hot," Eridan frowned, moving his hand to Karkat's cheek. "Wwhat's the diagnoses then?"

"Just my throat, dumbass," Karkat breathed. His voice cracked in random places like he was loosing his voice.

"Wwhat, just sore or somethin'?"

"No. Worse," Karkat lowered the blanket and went into a fit of coughing, wincing with each one. When he finally recovered there was the hint of tears in his eyes. "It hurts, so bad," he whined.

"Shit, Kar," Eridan started, only to be cut of as Karkat held up his hand for him to stop talking.

"I've lost almost five pounds in the last week…and I've tried to eat, I swear…but even that hurts," Karkat shivered and wiped at his eyes.

"Howw long has this been goin' on?" Eridan asked softly, cautiously brushing back the tangled matt of hair.

"Started around Christmas, I guess… Thought it was nothing, just a sore throat. But it got worse in the last few days." Eridan decided to ignore the fact that he could have been infected with whatever illness Karkat had and stood up instead.

"Come on, let's get ya cleaned up a bit an I'll make ya some tea, okay?" Karkat nodded weakly and Eridan helped him up off the bed, slipping his arm around the other's shoulders. Karkat leaned on him all the way to the bathroom where Eridan started up the shower for him.

"Thank you for he—"

"Shh!" Eridan interrupted, "Save your voice. You can shower on your owwn, right?" Karkat nodded again and Eridan smiled softly. "I'll grab ya some clean clothes and put them on the counter for wwhen you're done."

Eridan back tracked to the bedroom and flicked on the actual lights. The room was messy, but under the clothing was shiny brown hard-wood flooring and the wall that wasn't covered with movie posters was red. It was a fair sized room that was for sure. Eridan shuffled through the mess to the closet and looked through Karkat's wardrobe.

Someone needed to be taken shopping. It should be illegal to own this much neutral clothing. Eridan sifted through the clothes and finally settled on a soft pair of black sweats and white V-neck. For someone not feeling well they should be most comfortable. Eridan quickly folded them up and carried them to the washroom. Inside the shower was still going with the irregular sound of water hitting the floor as someone washed themselves. As much as Eridan might enjoy the sight of Karkat's shadow behind the curtain, he closed his eyes and went in blind.

Somehow he managed to set the items on the counter and leave to room without running into anything like an idiot. Once in the hallway he closed the door again and made his way to the Vantas/Makara kitchen. It looked about the same as when they had come for Christmas dinner. The tiled counters were nice and cleaned and the only dished in the sink looked like they were from today's breakfast and lunch. Eridan noticed there were only dishes enough for one.

Eridan frowned, remembering Karkat's weight loss and lack of eating. 5 pounds in one week sounded like a lot. Actually, for him that sounded like way too much. Even if Karkat wasn't eating a lot he shouldn't have lost that much in a week. Eridan shook off his thoughts and started looking for their electric kettle. He found it on the counter tucked away in the corner. It was easy enough to plug in and start up.

The hard part was the tea. They had a small arrangement from Earl Grey to some minty shit. So Eridan just laid out their selection and looked for a mug instead. Karkat could choose his choice in drink.

"Ahy," Eridan turned at the sound, his brows furrowing, "Dick, Towel." Karkat was calling hoarsely from the bathroom.

"Towel?" Eridan repeated dumbly, setting the cup in hand down. "Oh! Towel, uh, one second!" Eridan looked around the kitchen quickly as though a towel might appear; which it didn't. By some stroke of luck Eridan found the laundry room around the corner and a nice clean sack of towels. He grabbed a creamy one off the top and scurried back to the bathroom, knocking on the door with one hand while sticking the cloth out with the other.

"Thanks," Karkat huffed, reaching out with his bare arm to grab the towel and reel it back in.

"Sure, also, wwhat tea do you wwant?"

"The one with my name on the box, obviously."

Eridan blinked and stalked off to the kitchen. There was a box with Karkat's name on it? How could he have missed that! After checking all the containers and boxes again Eridan found the one with Karkat scrawled on the side in red sharpie. The box was just a regular old one but the name was some cryptic shit. All Eridan knew for sure was that it smelt sweet and fruity ish.

The tea was made by the time Karkat entered the kitchen, the towel draped around his shoulders and the clothing Eridan had picked out resting on his damp skin. Through the white shirt you could see the faint outline of Karkat's ribs. Eridan looked up from where he was sitting at the table and waved Karkat over.

"Your tea, sir," Eridan mused, gesturing to the steamy cup in front of an empty seat. Karkat smiled weakly and shuffled over, sitting down in the seat.

Eridan stayed sitting at the table with Karkat for the time it took the other to finish the tea. They didn't say much, even when Karkat had shyly reached out for Eridan's hand. Instead they sat in mostly silence, clasping onto each other's hands.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Karkat rasped, setting down his empty cup.

"I'd love too." Karkat smiled and pushed back his chair, waiting for Eridan to do the same before he led him by the hand to his bedroom. Karkat flipped the lights off again and pushed Eridan over to the bed, looking almost excited as he went through his movie collection. Eridan shifted the blankets around to make a sort of nest for the two of them to sit in.

Karkat joined him in the nest a minute later, the trailers and pre-show stuff for the movie already flicking across the screen. Karkat had ended up picking 'Stranger Than Fiction'. A nice, safe, romantic comedy the both of them could enjoy with their love for Will Ferrell. Almost two hours later they were listening to the ending lines, Karkat quietly whispering them beside Eridan.

_"Sometimes, when we lose ourselves in fear and despair, in routine and constancy, in hopelessness and tragedy, we can thank God for Bavarian sugar cookies. And, fortunately, when there aren't any cookies, we can still find reassurance in a familiar hand on our skin, or a kind and loving gesture, or subtle encouragement, or a loving embrace, or an offer of comfort, not to mention hospital gurneys and nose plugs, an uneaten Danish, soft-spoken secrets, and Fender Stratocasters, and maybe the occasional piece of fiction. And we must remember that all these things, the nuances, the anomalies, the subtleties, which we assume only accessorize our days, are effective for a much larger and nobler cause. They are here to save our lives…"_

Karkat broke off his reciting of the movie with another couching fit. This one seemed to make the bed even tremble with the violence of the fit. When he finally finished he was gasping for air, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Eridan looked at him fearfully.

"Are ya sure you're okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?" Eridan asked, rubbing his friends back.

"No. I'm fine," Karkat said curtly, standing up. "I'll be fine. But it's late, you should probably get going. Sollux probably wants his rental back."

Eridan slowly got up and nodded, "You're probably right," He mumbled, allowing the other to usher him out into the hall and back to the doorway. "If ya wwant I can probably swwing by an visit tomorroww," Eridan offered, leaned down to pull on his shoes. He was answered by another bout of coughing, making him frown as he slipped his other shoe on. Eventually the hacking passed, a small thump following.

"Karkat?!" Eridan launched forward and kneeled beside Karkat, who flinched and turned his head away. "Kar, wwhat's wwrong?!" he demanded as the other lunched into more coughing. Eridan tried to get Karkat to face him again, and when he did Karkat was still covering his mouth.

"Wwhat? Kar, wwhat is it!" Eridan worried, holding the other's shoulders. Karkat began to shudder, sobbing behind his hand and tears began flowing freely. When Eridan tried to pull him closer Karkat weakly shoved him away. Eridan fell back on his butt, frowning deeply.

Something was very wrong… feeling hurt and rejected, Eridan looked to the floor. A small glimmering puddle caught his attention and he propped himself up on the balls of his feet to get a better look. It was red, scarlet, it was… blood.

Eridan looked up sharply at Karkat, Karkat who was coughing again, trying to keep his mouth covered. The blood was seeping through his fingers and down his chin and neck, some blood had already started to stain the sides of his V-neck. When the coughing stopped Karkat dropped his hand weakly, keeping himself from falling forward. His hand made a sickly splatting sound and blood continued to drop from his wet lips, joined with tears still streaking down his face. Eridan gaped at his friend, his heart clenching.

"Oh cod," Eridan leapt to his feet and raced back to the bedroom, grabbing the creamy towel Karkat had used after his shower. He rushed back to Karkat's side, first mopping up some of the blood on the floor and on Karkat's hand before handing him the towel. "Hold this, I'm takin' you to the hospital."

* * *

_**Woot! I got this done before Sunday :D**_

_**That's the pro's to this chapter. The con's is pretty much Karkat is coughing up blood and that's never good, is it? And the second con is that I don't know when the next chapter is going to be done but I'll try to get it done in a weeks time. Maybe get it weekly updating XD **_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me happy to see and I'm glad you like the story!**_

_**-Sydney.**_


	10. I know

**January 1, 2012**

**5:00 pm**

Sollux squinted at the television screen, scoping in on his target. He clicked the trigger and watched the player fall down.

10+ Headshot.

"Nice shot, I need your help in the pit, blue is swarming like fucking wasps," Dave said, nudging Sollux softly with his elbow. Sollux smirked and returned the friendly prod before turning his character around and sprinting to the pit. Dave hadn't been kidding, the blue team had pretty much all gathered down in the middle ground trying to recover the tank.

"Only a hundred points to game," Sollux pointed out, jumping over the incoming Ghost.

"Fucking cunt," Dave swore, giving the screen a glare that made Sollux chuckle. "What a little bitch, you think you're sneaky huh? FUCK YOU!" Sollux shook his head and smiled to himself as they finished off the last minute of the round.

_Victory._

"Damn right," Dave said proudly, throwing down his Xbox controller. "Red team wins every time."

"Well, considering we're obviously the best fucking players," Sollux mused, setting his controller aside and reclining on the couch.

"True," Dave smirked, flicking the television off and turning in his seat to face Sollux. "Is Eridan ever coming back with your car or what?"

"He said he'd be back in a few hours, what time is it?"

"Time to eat, grab your coat," Dave vaulted himself over the back on the couch in one smooth movement and sauntered down the hall way, looking over his shoulder once to wink at Sollux.

Sollux grinned in response and watched the slender blonde disappear around the corner. As soon as Dave was out of sight his smile fell. It would always be like this, he thought as he rose. One moment he was having a good time with Dave – a magnificent time really. Then the next moment he'd be wondering why he was hanging out with Dave so much in the first place. It wasn't Dave's fault, heck, it wasn't even Sollux's fault.

Sollux shuffled around the couch and over to the doorway where his coat unceremoniously laid on the closet floor. He bent down and plucked it from the hardwood, glancing at the black leather coat underneath. Sollux shrugged on his coat before bending down again to retrieve the other jacket.

It was Eridan's. He must have left it in his hurry to leave earlier. Sollux was trying to determine whether he had scared Eridan off earlier or if that man actually had places to go. Lately things were becoming a bit complicated… All in all Eridan was a pretty cool guy. Sure, they got into some stupid fights but they got along considering the circumstance. Those being "Hi, I'm Sollux and I don't remember a single fucking thing about you!"

Upon spotting an empty hanger Sollux decided to occupy it with Eridan's forgotten coat. He had just returned the hanger with coat attached when Dave made his return.

"McDonalds sound good to you bro? I figured you could walk at least two blocks…" Dave smirked, giving Sollux a once over before sliding his shades onto his face. "I could be wrong." He added teasingly.

"Wow, you really think I'm just going to keel over with asthma or something huh?" Sollux replied, playfully bumping Strider with his hip.

Dave mockingly rubbed his side with a gasp, "Easy there bones! I'm sensitive."

Sollux scoffed as he wiggled his feet into his worn out sneakers. "You can't be saying that when I know very well you aren't."

"You're right," Dave paused with an overdramatic sigh as he opened the door, "I like it rough."

Sollux stepped through the door and silently prayed the hallway was empty and nobody had heard that comment. Luck was not on his side. An older woman with a fucking CROSS hanging off her door was looking right at him. Sollux could feel the stern disapproval wafting in his direction as Dave locked up behind him.

What made matters even worse was that Dave being bold as always – Which could be ravishing at times other than this particular one – promptly smacked Sollux on the arse to propel him towards the elevator. The woman looked mortified.

"Dave, do you ever consider how your actions affect others?" Sollux questioned once they had stepped into the elevator.

"Usually after the fact, why are you filing a complaint? Should I print out a form and hand it out to everyone asking that they formally give me pointers on how to sail the ship of empathy?"

"You're making up long and odd metaphors again Dave."

"Do you need a separate form on that or should it be included?"

"… Neither, just keep up the smooth sailing there champ."

The elevator came to a stop with a slight jerk before the door slid open. Dave led the way as he strode through the opening and down the grand total of five steps to the front doors. Sollux followed with considerably less grace.

"You said McDonalds right?" Sollux asked, barley batting an eye as Dave held open the door for him.

"Sure did, if you got a problem with it then take it up with the administration of 'Striders don't give two fucks united'."

"Let me guess, that would include a grand total of two members?"

"Unless you wanna get married hot buns."

That comment raised a dark brow, "Did you just call me hot buns?"

"I'm not going to deny your fine ass that title."

The two men continued their walk into the busier street of the town and to the lifesaving Golden Arches. After a quick argument over whether they should pay individually or together, which ended with Dave insisting he get it this time, they took their orders.

"Why don't you just order a cock sandwich, Captor, it's pretty much the same thing."

"Don't be dissing my chicken burger, okay?" Sollux jeered, "And if I wanted some real quality cock we both know I'd be talking to you."

Dave grinned and shrugged his shoulders casually. "What can I say, I know how to work the—" Sollux cut him off by forcefully handing him his fountain drink cup. And by handing that meant smacking Dave in the mouth with it. It was only common courtesy seeing as the couple behind them had two kids.

"I know," Sollux said curtly as Dave wrapped his hands around the cup and lowered it from his mouth. "I'm going to fill this up and grab a table," Sollux waved his cup and turned around to find the soda thing tucked in the side of the wall. What were they called again? Soda fountains or something? Drink dispenser?

Who really knows? (They're called soda machines, no need to go google it because I just did that for you. You're welcome. )

Sollux quickly scanned the available drinks, disappointed that there was no Mountain Dew on tap. Instead he settled with a little bit too much ice and some good old Sprite. He picked a booth literally a meter away. Honestly the less effort he exerted today the better. Sollux seated himself on the side that allowed him to watch Dave wait at the counter. As good looking as that man was he quickly became bored and opted to look out the window instead and sip his drink.

Recently him and Dave had been going out to different places or spending a day cooped up in Dave's apartment. Apartment visits were always, ALWAYS, very good. Sollux absently chewed on the end of his straw as he considered this revelation among others. Was it a bad thing that he actually knew for a fact that Dave liked it rough? That Dave wasn't joking with his off-handed sexual comments.

So many people had spoken of Dave as if he were some ethereal wonder. Nobody could figure out his secrets behind that shaded poker face. Nobody could determine whether he was being serious, ironic, or both. Dave Strider had effectively stumped the wider population with his acts of nonchalance.

Everyone except his two closest friends John Egbert and Sollux Captor. They knew that without those aviators Dave was an open book. They knew that almost everything Dave said was to be regarded as important because as much as Dave tried to come off as flippant, there was a hint of truth to everything he said. For some reason no one else understood how easy it was to decode the mask and see the real man underneath. The real Dave was… even more stunning.

How stupid was he? Sollux sighed around his straw and watched as another car drove by. If he couldn't get his thoughts in control then how was he supposed to figure out the emotion behind them all? Sure, Dave was more ways than one a perfect man, but Sollux didn't want to date him. Sollux felt privileged just to be around the guy and the fact that they'd done a lot more than just hanging out was AMAZING.

As much as Sollux tried to justify that he should DTR (Define the Relationship) he just couldn't bring up the topic with Dave. What if Dave actually wanted to get serious and Sollux just came out with a big 'I thought this was casual'. Since the accident, breaking up with Aradia, rediscovering the prospects of being homosexual, and finally have all this sexual tension with Eridan… well… it was safe to say Sollux just wasn't ready to handle a serious relationship.

"Dick burger as requested," Dave announced, sliding the tray onto the table top in front of Sollux. "Eat up."

Sollux dislodged his mouth from the tip of his chewed straw and pulled the ray closer to him.

"You know what they say about people who chew on things?" Dave asked, plucking his Big Mac off the tray, "They say those people missed out on the oral stage when they were a child. I'm not saying I'm an expert but I think I can help you learn a thing or two about oral," Dave winked, chuckling when Sollux almost choked on the bite of his burger he had been about to swallow.

Half an hour of eating and being particularly immature and disturbing customers, the pair found themselves drifting through the streets in fits of laughter until they reached the apartments once again. Dave unlocked the doors for them and let them back into the building.

Once in the elevator Dave propped himself against the wall, his elbows resting comfortably on the railing as he regarded Sollux, his face as blank as every except his smooth eyebrows being drawn in slightly. That look meant he was thinking, or at least that's what Sollux made the expression out to be.

"You're acting different," Dave commented, gesturing at Sollux slightly with his chin. "Well, not so much different as… rare."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been friends for a while now, a considerably long time in my opinion. Since you started up school this year you'd be in certain… moods. I suppose. Sometimes we'd be hanging out and everything would be going smoothly until you thought I wasn't looking…"

Sollux shifted to lean against the back wall opposite the elevator doors. His head tilted back slightly to rest against the wall as he tried to picture it. What life was life before the crash. What he was like.

"What was it like when I thought you weren't looking?" Sollux asked softly, rolling his head against the wall to meet Dave's unwavering gaze.

Dave was silent, calculating as though he needed to pick his words carefully, "You looked sad."

His still did that, Sollux thought. When he thought it was okay and when nobody was looking. Had Dave been able to see the way his smiles would falter or vanish completely when he thought he was alone? How many others had noticed this? How long would it be until it didn't matter anymore?

"You look sad now," Dave murmured. Sollux hadn't realized he had let his gaze slip to the floor until he returned it to Dave's face.

"I know."

And that was the most devastating part of it all. Maybe it would be easier to handle it all if it was something that happened at random.

But it wasn't. Nothing was ever the easy.

Sollux knew he looked sad.

He felt sad.


	11. Very Real Possibilities

**January 1 2012**

**5:00 pm**

"Kar, we're almost there okay?" Eridan glanced to the passenger seat were Karkat sat slumped in the seat, holding the bloody towel against his mouth. "Jesus Christ," Eridan breathed his voice shaking as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Eri-dan," Karkat's voice wobbled weakly, "Its fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's what I'm worried about," Eridan murmured quietly, his grip tightening on the steering wheel to the point where his knuckled were beginning to turn white.

"Eridan, don't tell anyone else, please." Eridan made his next turn a bit sharp, his brows furrowing in frustration.

"What do ya mean?"

"If they ask where we are, don't tell them."

"Why? They should know."

"I don't want them to—" Karkat curled forward and coughed into the towel while Eridan grit his teeth. "To worry," He finished after his fit of coughing.

"Fine, I won't tell em," Eridan responded bitterly, ceasing any more talk about I as they neared their destination. When Eridan managed to find a parking spot close to the hospital he took it, suddenly worried.

"Can ya walk?" Eridan asked, turning the key until the engine cut off and rested.

"I think so, you want to help me out fuckass?"

Eridan unbuckled himself and slid out of the car. He slammed his door an made his way around to open Karkat's and help out the unstable man. Karkat slid out and stood up fine, although his legs were a bit wobbly.

Karkat insisted that he could walk across the parking lot just fine yet he wrapped an arm around Eridan's middle. "Just in case," Karkat mumbled. Thankfully Karkat had no fits until they had stepped through the automatic sliding doors. Eridan took the opportunity to slip out of Karkat's grasp and rush to the front desk.

"My friend needs help," Eridan said instantly, slapping his palms flat on the counter. The secretary nurse person looked up and calmly folded her arms.

"What seem to be the situation, sir?"

"He's been feelin' under the weather and today he started coughing up a lot a blood which I'm pretty sure is a bad thing," Eridan said quickly. At the mention of coughing up blood the woman stood up and searched the concourse behind Eridan until spotting Karkat.

"Is that him?" The woman asked, indicating Karkat. Eridan nodded and the nurse signaled for Eridan to wait in the seating area before she rushed off into the clinic.

A few minutes later the nurse returned with a doctor by her side. The new woman had shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes framed by blue eye shadow. A pair of thin white framed glasses perched on her nose.

"Hello, I'm ," She introduced, making Eridan tense. He knew a Vriska Serket and he didn't get along with that one at all. "Karkat if you'll come with me we'll see what we can figure out, okay?" This woman seemed much nicer than any Serket Eridan knew.

Eridan started to rise, ready to follow when she held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm going to need you to wait here, please."

Eridan flunked back down into his seat with a frown and watched Karkat and the Doctor walk away. Eridan did his best to distract himself. In the end he was still just a worried boy twiddling his thumbs until the doctor came back. Ten minutes went by okay at first, and then ten more dragged on and by the point Eridan was starting to get freaked out.

The doctor finally returned looking a bit flustered, a clip-board tucked under her arm. She stopped by the main desk to swap the information, or at least that's what it looked like, before striding over to where Eridan sat.

"Alright, sir, I'm sorry to make you wait but your friend wasn't the most… willing to give us information."

"That's Kar for ya," Eridan replied, standing up, "Any news though?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. We do have a suspicion but that requires us to run some scans."

"Like MRI or some shit?"

"Precisely! You're friend though isn't so keen, he say money is an issue-"

"I'll pay," Eridan interjected quickly, "Whatever it costs, I'll pay."

"You're very kind, I'll just need you to fill out a form then and a few questions," The doctor smiled softly before handing Eridan the clip-board she had swapped for and a pen. "Please take your time, we've already handled the forms for Karkat being administered to the hospital and we'll start the test soon."

Eridan nodded numbly and slowly sat down again, staring at the clip-board in front of him. "Dr. Serket!" He called, looking up, "What's the worst case scenario?"

The doctor only half turned to look at Eridan, sympathy swimming in her eyes. "The worst case?" She repeated, "That would be incurable cancer."

"Is that really a possibility?"

"A large one."

Eridan dropped his gaze and looked at the board in his hands again. His hands were shaking badly, and the letters swirled in his vision. How was he supposed to fill this out now? Why did he have to ask that question?

Karkat could die from this.

Karkat could –

Eridan jumped as his phone produced an awful buzzing from somewhere in his back pocket. He managed to wriggle it out and sighed at the contact name. After a moment of hesitation her answered it and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, were you ever planning on bringing my car back?" Sollux asked, another voice murmuring in the background.

"No," Eridan replied, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"Well at least you're honest… what the fuck are you doing anyways, I though you were just going to visit Karkat or some shit."

"I did," Eridan paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Plans… changed." Eridan lowered the phone and promptly hung up and turned it off. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and it was only a matter of time before they broke free.

They broke Eridan. After losing Sollux, Karkat was his rock to lean on. For Eridan that was amazing, considering he wasn't always the best at making friends when he was younger because everyone thought he was a rich asshole. Some cruel god had given him two great people and now he could lose them both forever.

There was still hope for Sollux that he might wake up and remember everything. Even if he only remembered the smallest bits they could build off that and bring back what they had lost. Lately hope had been wavering between the lines. One day Sollux would be with him, and other days he'd be with Dave. The worst part was that Sollux didn't even realize the extent to which he was doing these things. He literally didn't know.

Now there was Karkat. A ball of fury that one was but no matter how badass he tried to be her was really a big dork at heart. He loved all the cheesiest romantic movies and still believed in innocence and fairy tales. He looked at life with an equal portion on bitterness and awe. Karkat was literally two opposites rolled. Somehow he had become one of the most important people in Eridan's life in two weeks.

The form in front of him came back into focus and Eridan scanned over it. Relationship status? Like he would be able to figure that one out. Eridan started with the simplest thing he could find on the form.

His name.

Ampora, Eridan.


	12. Not Just a Risk

**January 2, 2012**

**1:00 am**

The night was young, for one refined lady and her partner that is. On a Monday night most people found themselves sleeping.

"Baby I think your phone is bringing," Slurred a soft voice, "Ringing," she quickly corrected with a small giggle.

"I believe you are right, I'll only be a moment."

Kanaya stood up, her long red skirt cascading around her legs and she strode over to the bedroom to locate her phone. It wasn't often she got a call at this time in the morning, but then again once she saw the caller ID she wasn't surprised.

"Hello Eridan, rather unusual of you to call at this hour isn't it?" She answered, balancing the phone against her ear as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"W-well, I w-was told to only call one person, you w-were the first I could think of." Kanaya pursed her lips at his stutter, recognizing that as a sign of nervousness of stress. That combined with his words and the time of night worried her.

"Why would you only be able to call one person? Are you in jail?"

"Jail?" A breathy laugh crackled over the line, "I w-wish."

After a moment of no response Kanaya spoke again, "If not that than what seems to be the issue?"

"Karkat's in the hospital, but he doesn't w-want anyone to know-w."

"I see, and he said you could tell one person about this?"

"Yes."

"Why me? Not that I am not honoured that you would consider me."

"Because I trust you, an… you seemed like the only person who w-would listen to me right about now." There was a sniffling on the other end and Kanaya frowned.

"Eridan of course I am open to listen, that's what friends are for. Although I'm still not quite sure what the problem is here. How badly hurt is Karkat?"

"Oh, not really injured. Sick, I suppose. I kind of need a favour."

**~ 9:00 am**

Despite her night being cut short last night Kanaya could not muster the energy to be cross. Roxy had understood why she needed to leave so early this morning to assist Eridan, although Roxy didn't know half of the details. To be honest Kanaya wasn't sure she did either. Eridan had promised to tell her everything when they met up this morning.

Kanaya had parked her car across the street from Dave's building as requested and only fifteen minutes later Eridan had appeared. She unlocked the door for him and he slipped into the passenger seat looking pale as a sheet. He was wearing the same outfit as he had been at the party and it looked considerably rumpled as well as most of his other features.

"Would you mind telling me why we met here?" Kanaya asked while re-starting the vehicle.

"Had to drop off Sol's car," Eridan replied, "Could we stop at my dorm before heading to the hospital?"

"Of course."

Kanaya drove without hesitation, sensing that Eridan was not quite ready to share all the details of the story yet. His voice sounded as worn as his outfit and Kanaya hadn't seen him in this state since the car crash. The worry that whatever had happened to Karkat was awful was growing.

"Would you like me to come inside with you?" Kanaya asked calmly after parking the car in front of the dorms.

"Yeah, sure," Eridan distractedly responded while getting out of the car. Kanaya quietly turned off the engine and went after him.

"Are you sure you're alright Eridan?"

"No."

Kanaya frowned, speeding up to stay by Eridan with his longer strides. She chose to say nothing else as they walked from the parking lot to his actual residence. Kanaya politely slipped off her flats one she entered the shared dorm although Eridan stormed right in. The room was large enough to fit the two single beds and it was easy to determine which side was whose.

Eridan's side was decorated in purple and darker shades of blue. The desk on his side was organized neatly as well as the dresser Eridan was currently rummaging through. The other side was completely opposite. Yellow's and blacks were the main colors and the desk was a tumble weed of wires and electronics. Most of the clothing Sollux wore appeared to be just about everywhere.

"Kan, do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Eridan had finished his clothing hunt and stood with a bundle of clean clothes in his arms, looking at Kanaya expectantly.

"Not at all dear," She replied soothingly, stepping further into the main part of the room. "Do you mind if I use your laptop to entertain myself while you are away?"

"Knock yourself out."

Kanaya nodded and let him pass first before wandering over to his desk. Eridan had a sleek expensive laptop lying neatly in the middle of the counter top. The screen of the laptop looked clean and as well taken care of as the rest of it, she observed. After a moment of loading it brought up the desktop. Kanaya's eyes widened slightly at the background display, her heart going out to poor Eridan.

The picture set as his background was slightly unusual but it answered a few unanswered questions. It was simply a photo taken off webcam of Eridan and Karkat. Of course there was nothing unusual about that, the two were close friends. They both looked happy together, Kanaya thought. It was rare to see Karkat in a photo smiling without flipping the bird to the world. Even Eridan looked cheery in the photo, an arm casually slung around Vanta's shoulders.

Eridan must care a lot about Karkat then. That was the most logical assumption to make. It would explain why the man seemed so distraught over whatever illness Karkat had caught. Surely it was just the flu, or something to that degree. Kanaya decided to dismiss the photo as she went onto the internet, deciding Eridan might be exaggerating the situation.

As expected Eridan came out of the shower ten minutes later looking much more put together. His outfit was an odd choice for him but Kanaya decided not to comment as he walked out. Perhaps he felt like lying around today in those black sweats and baggy purple sweater? Kanaya spun the desk chair to face Eridan as he fell back onto his bed.

"Are you ready to share your story?" Kanaya asked, clasping her dark hands in her lap.

"Suppose so," Eridan shrugged, "I hope you're ready for this."

"I am almost positive that I am," Kanaya assured.

Eridan rolled his head to the side and looked at Kanaya, his lips pulled down into a bitter frown as he got ready to drop the bomb on her. She had no idea… Eridan swallowed the lump in his throat that came with the thought of it.

"Karkat's not just sick," He said weakly.

"Oh?" Kanaya tilted her head slightly, her green eyes soft and innocent. Eridan wondered how close she was with Karkat. How much would the news affect her?

"He has cancer."

* * *

Boom.  
There's the news everyone. The bomb has been dropped.

Unexpected POV huh?  
( I think Kanaya might be tempted to say "It's to early for this shit" )

Sorry this chapter isn't super long! And I wasn't originally going to write it but I stayed home sick so I though I might as well update.


	13. DTR

**January 2/11**

**11:30 am**

This was the second morning in a row Sollux had woken up in Dave's bed, not that he was complaining – quite the opposite actually. The view was pretty nice if you asked him. Dave was always a bit more pleasant while he wasn't talking. But there was nothing like waking up with another curled against your stomach like a fucking kitten. Sollux shifted his arm in a half sleeping state, letting it carelessly hang over the others body. Dave made a soft sound in response and shifted his hip back into Sollux, stirring a warmth in his stomach. It was one of those things that made Sollux think _'Damn that's hot'_

"Is it mornin' already?" Dave murmured, his Texan accent seeping through heavily. Sollux relished it every time it slipped though, even though Dave hadn't been living in Texas for years.

"I think tho," Sollux responded, dipping his head to touch his lips to Dave's bare shoulder. The best part of the morning was that he got to be the big spoon. Dave had always complained that it would be like cuddling a pile of bones if it were the other way around.

"Gaaaaaay," Dave sighed, "I could sleep forever, no joke. If someone told me they could put me in a coma I'd be like hell fucking yes."

"They can do that," Sollux scoffed.

"Okay then I totally just lied, waking up next to you if so much hotter than dreaming of you."

"Thure," Sollux lisped, softly chuckling against Dave's shoulder, his hot breath bouncing off the light skin.

"Mmm." Dave made small humming sounds before slowly rolling over and adjusting so his head was at the same level as Sollux's. "Life is short," Dave said, his eyes half open, "And you are hot." Dave's lips twitched slightly and Sollux knew he was resisting the urge to smile.

"I think I just became twenty perthent _more_ gay."

"Mmm, how can you be more than one hundred percent gay?" Dave commented, barely flinching as Sollux kicked him in the shin under the covers.

"Where'd you get that line anywayth?"

"Doctor Who."

"Dave you are thuch a loser."

"Says the nerdy ass lisping fuck," Dave mused, "Is it possible that your lisp makes you even more attractive?"

"No."

"Pfft," Dave let his eyes a fall completely shut, his lips parting slightly.

Dave probably did this on purpose, being sexy extremely sexy at some of the strangest times. Okay so Dave was just pretty sexy all the time, that shit was law. (Apparently) Sollux couldn't resist the urge to slip closer, close enough that he could feel the soft breathe from Dave's lips gently touching his. Under the mound of blankets Sollux moved his arm from a loose drape to a soft caress. His fingers tracing over Dave's hip in small circles.

"That tickles," whispered Dave, the words brushed past Sollux's lips making him ache to close the distance. Dave's face stayed calm and neutral except for the slight coloring that had risen to his cheeks and neck.

"Deal with it," Sollux breathed, his eyes watching Dave's pale lips as they twitched into a sleepy smile until he couldn't resist any longer.

Sollux raised his head off the pillow and closed the small gap between their lips, capturing Dave's in a soft kiss. For a moment Dave was unresponsive, and then there was a hand making its way into Sollux's hair as the kiss was returned. The kiss was slow at first, sleep weighing them both down. They pulled back from each other and hovered, nothing rushing them.

Sollux adjusted his hand on Dave's hip, turning the light touch into a firm one as he pushed the other over onto his back and slid on top. Sollux's other hand rested by Dave's head as support as he bent down and kissed him again, the kiss became more alive. Sleep was forgotten as they began to mime each other, pulling back for quick breaths or adjusting the angle of their faces.

The hand tightened is Sollux's hair and held him closer as Dave caught his lip between his teeth and gave a playful tag, his tongue slowly sliding across it. Sollux adjusted he leg between both of Dave's, his thigh teasingly brushing against Dave's red boxers.

One kiss became two became three became full on make out until Sollux couldn't remember when their tongues had started running against one another. Every sounds they drew from each other was muffled by their mouths being pressed together and their hands freely explored the planes of the others body. They became more insistent and breathing became less important as the kiss stretched on and sharp breaths were taken through their nose.

Dave was the first to wander into more sensitive territory, his fingers sliding down the right side of the V lines towards Sollux's crotch. The kiss was interrupted by the low moan that escaped Sollux's throat when Dave dipped his fingers under his waistband.

Dave's hand stayed just under the border, intended to tease Sollux further but instead it had a dramatically different effect as Sollux pulled away from the kiss entirely, his face flushed and his breath heavy.

"Dave, what the fuck are we doing?" Sollux blurted, receiving a perplexed look from the Strider below him.

"Well I thought we were getting two tickets to the train ride of ecstasy. What do you think we're doing?" It was unnerving how cool Dave sounded, the uneven rising and falling of his chest betraying his calm act.

Sollux chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully before continuing. There was no point avoiding the topic that had been haunting him since yesterday, "I just think we need to… sort something out." He said evenly, his voice controlled as his breathing returned to a more normal rate.

"Such as?" Dave slid his hand out of Sollux's boxers and slid it around to rest on his ass instead.

"To be honest I'm not looking for anything… uh, serious."

"I didn't think you were. So what's the problem Captor?"

"And you're okay with just… this?"

"What? Fuck buddies? Totally."

That came as a relief to Sollux and he rolled off Dave - the hand on his ass slipping away - to lie beside him on his back. Dave propped himself up on one elbow and curiously looked over Sollux's face in a moment of silence.

"Ready to continue?" He asked, slowly moving under the blankets until he was the one over top of Sollux with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Hell yes," Sollux smirked, welcoming Dave's mouth back onto his own.

* * *

_**Sorry for the Davesol. Next chapter will have nice fluffy Erisol and feelings and such! I swear!**_


	14. Embrace

**January 2/12  
1:00pm**

Eridan closed his eyes and went over the last few hours in his head. Particularly the moment he had told Kanaya about Karkat's current condition. He had told her everything, really; waiting in the hospital all night while Karkat got the MRI scan and all morning while they did a CT scan to double check. He had been right in thinking she hadn't been ready for that.

"It can't be true," Eridan muttered again, squeezing his eyes tighter to push the images away.

"Eridan, I'm sorry but it sounds as though they were very thorough," Kanaya soothed, rubbing his back lightly. She had moved from her position in the desk chair to sit next to him on the bed. They had been sitting like this going over the fact for a while now while Eridan tried to stay in denial.

"I know-w."

"Karkat must be fretting about the cost."

"I said I'd pay," Eridan mumbled, "But I don't understand, I know-w I lived on the coast in that middle of now-where but isn't health care free?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, for Canadian citizens. Karkat moved here from New York two years ago he isn't a citizen yet."

"But Sol said he's known Kar forever, practically."

"They met over the internet when they were both teenagers I believe."

"Cod, I know-w nothin' about Kar."

Kanaya ran her hand down Eridan's back again, sighing softly, "I know what he said about telling one person but I think Sollux should have the right to know," She said. Eridan felt the bed shift as she stood up, "I'm going to call him and tell him to come back here alright? Whether you believe it or not I think he can comfort you much better than I have been able."

"Just… let me tell him okay?"

"Of course," Kanaya smiled sadly and stood in front of Eridan, she bent over and placed a hand on his cheek, "Stay strong, Eridan," She said lightly, placing a small peck on his forehead before her hand slipped away and she left him alone.

Suddenly his bed was ten times more comfortable as Eridan fell back on it, dragging a pillow over so he could cover his face in it. Maybe he could even straggle himself before Sollux got here. The thought of Sollux made his chest twist painfully. Eridan didn't believe Kanaya when she said that Sollux would be able to comfort him mainly because he had been doing a pretty piss poor job of it lately.

What Eridan did believe in Kanaya's comforting words was that Sollux deserved the right to know. Sollux had been friends with Karkat for much longer than Eridan ever had been. The only thing that worried Eridan was whether or not he could trust Sollux to keep this to himself. In the end he was still torn between telling him or not. It was funny that he thought of Karkat like they just became friends two weeks ago, but really they'd know each other for about a year. During that time he was always more of Sollux's friend and Eridan was the casual acquaintance. It had only taken them two weeks without Sollux to develop a completely new relationship.

Time was irrelevant, and Eridan had no idea how long he'd been lying there with the pillow over his face before he heard keys rattling in the door. His breath caught as he waited for it to be opened and quickly closed again, the shuffling of someone pulling off their shoes and then dropping them back onto the floor.

"Eridan?" His full name… Eridan pushed the pillow aside and slowly sat up, flinching as Sollux's tossed him a bundle of black fabric, "You left that at Dave's," Sollux explained, shrugging off his own jacket.

"Thanks," Eridan mumbled, looking down at his coat before shoving it off his lap and onto the bed.

"Kanaya sounded like something pretty serious was going on," Sollux shifted onto the heels of his feet, looking a bit uncomfortable with his hand shoved into his deep pockets.

"Yeah w-well," Eridan couldn't help it, he was already getting the sick feeling twisting in his stomach.

"ED?" Sollux rolled forward on his feet before taking a step closer, "What… ith it?" he asked, cautiously letting his lisp slip through.

"Kar is, uh," Eridan ducked his head and nervously cleared his throat, "Oh cod, promise not t' say anythin' okay?"

"I promithe."

"Kar has cancer," Eridan blurted. When Sollux didn't reply he gingerly looked up and found Sollux staring at him.

"KK… hath… canther?" He repeated, his face crumbling into a worried expression.

Eridan felt his heart clench painfully as he replied in a small nod, his bottom lip wobbling as tears started to sting his eyes.

"Jethuth," Sollux didn't even move to sit on the bed, he just slowly got closer to the ground until he was sitting on it with his legs straight out and his back against his own bed, staring up at Eridan with the same broken expression. His best friend had cancer… and he had been off fooling around with Dave.

"Ith that why you didn't bring the car back? You took him to the hothpital?"

"Yeah, the test took all night," Eridan responded weakly, his eyes dropping to the hand clasped together in his lap while he ignored the wet streaks being made on his cheeks. "I w-would have told you but he asked me not to."

"Tho why are you telling me now?"

"You deserve to know-w?" Eridan looked at Sollux again without raising his head, "I decided… I can still trust you."

"ED I… thankth."

"It's nothing but if you don't mind, I uh, I could really use some support."

"Fuck… jutht get your athh down here," Sollux waved his hand and Eridan complied, sliding off the bed to be on the floor on his knees in front of Sollux.

For a moment they just stared at each other, both too afraid to make the first move. Eridan's chest was doing all sort of flips and kinks until he finally broke and grabbed onto Sollux almost at the same time Sollux reached for him. They grasped onto each other awkwardly at first, Eridan slightly to the side. At this point he didn't give a shit what Sollux would think of it, so he lifted his knee over Sollux's legs and adjusted so he was sitting on the other lap, his face pressed to a bony shoulder.

"Sol," He gasped, his airflow constricting with the sadness welling up, "I'm fuckin' scared." He whimpered, his arms readjusting around Sollux's neck, his fingers grabbing a handful of shirt.

"Me too," Sollux whispered, his voice having a tense hitch to it as he held Eridan tightly around his middle.

"I already lost you," Eridan hiccupped, a small sob following, "If I lose him – I have nothin'."

Sollux's embrace tightened and his head dipped, chin resting on Eridan's shoulder. "I know," he murmured quietly.

Eridan sniffed and continued to cry, his body trembling against Sollux's. His head started to pound from the tears and lack of sleep and at one point Eridan blissfully let it all slip away, his hold on Sollux becoming weaker as he shut down and fell asleep in Sollux's arms. Before he fell away completely he thought he could feel Sollux rocking and whispering over and over how sorry he was until his voice was hoarse with misery. Maybe he had imagined that and the wetness on his shoulder.

* * *

**_Just wanted to point out some of my headcanons for this story!_**  
**_1. Karkat and Gamzee lived in New York, that's why Karkat tends to be such an asshole on the outside_**  
**_2. Karkat and Sollux just know each other okay, think of them playing online Halo or some shit and that's how they met, in their teens, then KK obviously moved with his Broseph._**  
**_3. Eridan grew up on the coast around Newfoundland and sailed a lot and got his great mixed accent thing that way! As well as Fef although she lost her accent._**

**_The rest is still pretty general and atm they live in a big city in Canada. (( If you didn't already figure out I based it on Canada, I honestly don't know how places work anywhere else.))_**

**_I'm going to stop rambling now XD. I hope you all have a great Friday and a great weekend! You're all a bunch of sweethearts! :)_**


	15. Bittersweet

**January 3/12**

_Back in the past, only a few hours_

_Sollux shook, his whole body trembling around the dead weight in his arms. The tears had stopped falling leaving a hallow feeling in his chest. No matter how hard he clutched onto the man in his lap like it would give him comfort. In reality he was asking for comfort from a sleeping broken man. _

_The hard edge of the bed was digging into Sollux's shoulders; enough that it was actually starting to become painful. His legs felt numb where Eridan rested on them, acting as a very heavy heated blanket. Sollux would have to wake him up soon because there was no way with his skinny frame he'd be able to lift the other. _

_For now Sollux let the ache wash over him while he rubbed slow circles on Eridan's back. He was afraid for Karkat. Both of them were. If anyone had the guts and ability to pull together their flimsy group it was Karkat, it was always Karkat. Sollux's hand tensed and he paused to take a breath. _

_"Eridan?" Sollux turned his head slightly to look at the one resting on his right shoulder. "Eridan, hey." Sollux gave the other a small shake, waiting for a sign of Eridan coming to. _

_"Nnhg, w-wha," Eridan slurred, his head turning into the crook of Sollux's neck. _

_"I think we should move to our bedth," Sollux suggested, torn between cradling Eridan against himself protectively and pushing him away. Instead his hands lie uselessly on Eridan's back where they had become still. _

_"Ahh," Eridan breathed, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin on Sollux's neck. "W-why?"_

_Sollux blinked into the darkness of their room, the sun had taken all the light with it when it had set. He must have been sitting here in his troubles for hours. Time seemed to have lapsed over itself._

_"Sol?" Eridan mumbled, lifting his head away to sit up as best as he could in his position. His glassed were hanging sideways on his nose and behind the thick frames his eyes looked wiry and tired. _

_"It hurts," Sollux said, his throat tightening around the words. _

_The reaction was instant. Eridan's eyes filled with sorrowful understanding, he threaded his arms around Sollux's neck and pulled him into a firm embrace. _

_"I know-w."_

When the pair of men arrive at the hospital the next day they both looked worse for wear. Sometime after their embraces and feeling jams they had ended up in their own beds for some actual sleep.

At the moment it looked like Sollux had crawled out of bed and put a middle finger to the world in his faded blue jeans and oversized black T-shirt. Eridan on the other hand was the same as every day lately. His purple streak that became less vibrant with every day lay over his forehead messily. Unlike Sollux he had actually picked out a decent outfit. His black shirt was loose over his collar bone and his purple blazer was slightly wrinkled. Due to some stressful weight loss his normal blue jeans hung over his skinny hips like they were barely holding on.

Sollux fidgeted uncomfortably with the hem of his shirt, pulling it and tugging at loose threads while they waited to be escorted to Karkat's room. Every so often he'd peek at Eridan out of the corner of his eye and find the other man rocking on his feet, his arms around himself like he was hugging himself for comfort. It was no surprise that Eridan was reaching the end of his rope with all this hospital bullshit.

The nurse was kind and sympathetic as she led them down the hall to Karkat's room. She only took them as far as the doorway, gesturing inside before bustling off to do her nurse stuff. Sollux went in first, his heart clenching at the sight of Karkat bundled up in crisp hospital sheets. He almost looked smaller than Sollux remembered, more vulnerable.

Sollux approached the bed side slowly, his feet dragging and making soft squeaking sounds against the white tiled flooring. Karkat stirred, a restless groan sounding before he cracked open his eyes to watch Sollux. Karkat's grey eyes stayed half closed and dully observed Sollux before widening to search around the room, suddenly interested.

"Where the fuck is the half-wit?" Karkat asked his voice both scratching and soft at the same time. Eridan made a small peep from the doorway, taking a few steps forward.

Sollux finally made it to the bed, his hands grasping the bars on the side tightly like it was his buoy in the suddenly rising fear. "KK," he said thickly, his tongue weighed down with emotion.

"Wait your turn, fuckass," Karkat rasped, his eyes flicking back to attention on Sollux's face. Karkat meant the words in a totally innocent way but they still stung slightly as Karkat raised a hand free of IV's to point at Eridan.

"This is your one person?" Karkat question, his brows drawing in slightly like he was trying to manage a stern look, maybe an accusing glare?

"Yes," Eridan's reply came, wobbling slightly. When Sollux looked he could see Eridan wavering, swaying like a dry leaf in fall.

"Thank you," Karkat said, his hand falling back to his side. Eridan continues to crumble, his bottom lip jutting out with his frown. Before Sollux could stop him, Eridan turned and fled the room.

"Sollux," Karkat's hand was quick to wrap around Sollux's wrist, "Let him go."

Sollux pressed his lips together and let Eridan go, turned back to his best friend, his oldest friend. Karkat's grip on his wrist loosens and Sollux gently pulls his hands away, his fingers cramped from clutching the bed side so hard.

"How are you?" Sollux asks, almost instantly regretting it when the light fizzes out in Karkat's eyes.

"Pretty shitty," he grumbles, shrugging it off. "I'm all scheduled for surgery in a few days." The sentence hangs between them.

"Hey – It'll be fine," Sollux tries to assure, leaning in on the balls of his feet.

"I know," Karkat plays with the edge of the blanket, his mouth twisted unhappily. "They say it's low risk and I'll be fine since they caught it early and all that bull shit but… there was such a low chance I would get it anyways, what says I won't have even worse luck and just… die?" Karkat avoids Sollux's gaze, sniffling a bit.

"Kk, hey, don't think about it like that."

"Why? Sollux, I'm scared!"

Sollux stops talking with his mouth slightly open like he wanted to. Karkat's gaze was burning with tears when he locked eyes again. Sollux snapped his mouth shut and hunched over Karkat's bed, chocking on a sob before he knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Fuck Kk, tho am I," he shook. Karkat moved to sit up and gripped Sollux firmly in his arms where they awkwardly held each other in their tears.

"I've been thuch and athhole lately, oh god I'm tho thorry. I didn't even conthider – god I'm a horrible friend and boy – I'm…" Sollux rambled off, swallowing back more tears when he abruptly straightened.

"Sollux, you're a damn good friend. And we all understood that you were different after the crash, okay? And you couldn't have helped it. At least you realize you were acting like a totally insensitive dick." Karkat was stern with his words and he reached out to grasp Sollux's hand again before flopping down onto his stack of pillows.

"I'm glad he chose you," Karkat mumbled, "I'm glad you came."

"Bro'th before hoe'th," Sollux muses, turned at the sound of shoes scuffling into the room.

It's Eridan reappearing, his eyes looking a bit puffy but other than that controlled. He glances at Sollux briefly. A look that would once be a smile is instead and indifferent stare. Sollux feels a pinch of jealousy when the smile is given to Karkat instead. It's a brilliant smile honestly, that spreads over his features.

"So you're done sobbing like a lil' bitch?"

"Shut up, Kar."

Eridan takes up post on the other side of the bed with a chair, holding Karkat's other hand. The pair of them seems to speak with their eyes, excluding Sollux for the moment. This is another action that leaves Sollux feeling the bittersweet tang of jealousy.

Jealousy and guilt churn in his chest along with other emotions he had no right to feel towards Eridan after the way he'd been treating him over the last month. The nights he pretended he didn't hear Eridan crying in the night, the days he took off to fool around with Dave.

Sollux pushed back his insecurities and reminds himself that it's not all about him today and his problems; when conversation returns Sollux jumps in trying to keep a positive note to his end. The two of them end up visiting with Karkat until they are asked to leave. One the way out the door they both hunch down against the wind that's picked up since they arrived.

"Tho, two dayth…" Sollux says, watching his breath puff into a cloud in front of him.

"Yeah, tw-wo days." Eridan rubs his hands together and blows into them, waiting impatiently and you unlock the vehicle doors.

Sollux and Eridan climb inside without a word, staying bunched up as the car takes it's time warming up after the engine is started. Sollux fidgets restlessly, tapping the steering wheel.

"Eridan," He uses the word cautiously, turning in his seat slightly to face the other man. Eridan stares back, waiting for him to continue.

"Yes?" He prompts after Sollux hesitates for too long, the word drawn out and testy.

"I'm… I'm thorry for treating you like shit thith patht week. You didn't detherve it."

Eridan blinks, letting the words sink in. Sollux expects him to smile, to accept his apology, to do anything. Anything except what he actually does. Eridan draws in a deep breath a sinks into his seat, focusing his eyes straight ahead.

"You're right, I didn't." And that's all he has to say about.

Sollux sits in hurt silence, not the Eridan would be able to see it. Eventually he turned back to face the front as well and put the car in drive. They ride back to the dorms in absolute silence.

* * *

**_SORRY IT'S SO LATE. Last week was honestly so shitty and long, I had to go to school on SATURDAY. :| _**  
**_Anyways, have some angst and feels my sweets._**

**_Also there might be some grammar mistakes I just finished it and wanted to get it up there for y'all. I'll try and fix any ASAP_**


	16. Backfire

**January 3, 2012**

The car stayed silent the rest of the way home, allowing Eridan to eat himself inside. What kind of idiot was he?! Sollux was actually apologizing; this could have been the minute to fix everything! Instead Eridan let the bitterness and the hurt get ahead of him. He wanted Sollux to feel the same way, to know how it felt to be blown off and treated like shit when you were trying to help out.

The car came to a stop and Eridan looked up. They weren't in the parking lot by the door, instead Sollux had pulled over on the road a block or so away.

"What are you doin'?" Eridan asked, not quite able to meet Sollux's gaze yet.

"Dropping you off," Sollux shrugged, "Ith there a problem with that?"

"What the fuck Sol! Where are you goin'?!"

"Got thingth to do."

"Fine," Eridan snipped, shoving the door open. He stepped out and glared as he slammed the door shut, crossing his arms as Sollux pulled away.

What a jackass! Eridan grumbled inwardly as he made the walk back to their door room by himself. He shouldn't have been surprised by Sollux's claim. Eridan scoffed, more like he had other people to do. Sollux didn't do 'things' that weren't on his shitty laptop. It had started snowing again, dusting the sidewalks in fresh white snow. Eridan hunched his shoulders against the wind and picked up his pace.

What a load of shit this day had turned out to be. Eridan was still beating himself up about blowing off Sollux's apology. If he could have just said, 'Yeah Sol, I know.' Maybe they'd be together right now, walking down the sidewalk making shitty jokes, just anything that wasn't awkward.

Eridan sniffed as he pulled open the door leading to their building. He paused to shake out his hair in the boot room. Maybe Sollux would make a joke about him being a wet dog and Eridan would say there were no bitches as fine as him. Eridan tucked his hands into his pockets and resumed walking, his hand and heart feeling empty. The door to his residence was being shouldered open a minute later while he worked the keys out of the lock.

"Where did I put my liquor?" He asked himself out loud.

Eridan shrugged his purple blazer off and began his search of the room, after a few minutes and dead ends he located his stash in a box under the bed. With a grunt he dragged it out and lifted it onto his bed.

"Let's see here," Eridan murmured, sifting through the box, "May as well start off strong."

A mickey of Vodka lifted out of the box and he twisted off the cap. His nose wrinkled at the strong smell wafting off the alcohol, but even then he wasn't deterred from taking a straight swig from the bottle. The clear liquid burned all the way down his throat and settled a heat in his chest as he sputtered. After a few more shots Eridan re-capped the bottle and settled for a tamer choice of alcohol.

"Wwhat do you do wwith a drunk Ampora, wwhat do you do wwith a drunk Ampora, wwhat do you do wwith a drunk Ampora, early in tha mornin'," He slurred softly, swirling his current bottle of beer half an hour later. He stared at the swirling liquid with a drunken curiosity. One of those looks you get when you see a half empty bottle but don't remember drinking it.

"Hmmm," Eridan tilted the bottle, glancing at it from another angle. He jumped abruptly when his butt started to vibrate, his ring tone blaring loud in the otherwise silent room. With a little bit of fumbling he managed to get the phone to his ear.

"'ello?" he answered.

"Sup."

"Mother fucker," Eridan groaned, tempted to hang up already, "Wwhadda you wwant?"

"Just some man to douche talk, I don't think that's a hard request, even for you."

Eridan groaned again and set the bottle to his side, "Dave, 'm not in the fuckin' mood." He said. Under normal circumstance he would have made a retort on whom the douche was here. (It was obviously Dave, that cocky fucker.)

"Well tough shit cupcake, this can't wait."

Eridan sneers into the phone, because it helped to think Dave could see it even though he couldn't. "Wwell hurry the fuck up, you're wwastin' mah time." He grumbled.

"It sounds like the only thing you're doing with your time is getting drunk."

"Fuck off," Eridan would like to punch that know it all right it the teeth. "Just get to the point Strider."

"Fine. Are you ready for the brutal slice of words you're about to receive Amp-whora. 'Cause when I start spitting them they're gonna come at you like acid and that shit's gonna burn."

"Fuckin'," Eridan was really tired of Dave's shit, and stupid metaphors, "Dave you cock suckin' prick, could you be slightly less shitty and tell me wwhat you wwant!"

"I'm not sure less shitty is a goal I'm going to achieve. Maybe I should go more shitty and reach the tier of asshole with you."

"WWHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WWITH ME?!"

"My problem? You're my problem, because Sollux is the coolest fucker ever, he's one of my best friends and I fucking love that asshole. And you know what he's doing right now? Wallowing in this hole of depression and stupid shit because of YOU!" Dave growled on the other end.

Eridan frowned, his shoulders tensing as he dropped the bottle aside. "Wwhateh—"

"No, Eridan. Not Whatever. Sollux deserves the best boyfriend ever, and I'm not saying that's me but it sure ain't you buddy. This past week you've given him the cold shoulder and blew him off when he's actually-fucking-trying to make you happy again. That's a dick move. Do you even _care_ about him!? One bad accident and you give up hope!?"

There was a pause on the end of the line, and Eridan was barely managing to hold his tongue. Dave was an asshole but this was a new low. Eridan was trying to cope, but he couldn't be an angel to Sollux every minute of the day! Eridan knew Sollux deserved a great boyfriend, but how was he supposed to do that when Sollux didn't know they were dating? Eridan might have been cold for the past two days, but there was a lot of shit going on and Dave didn't know the half of it.

"I would never do that to him. I'm not doing that to him… I honestly thought this was my chance, y'know? Sure I was a completely stupid thing to do on my part. I fucking love the asshole and I just wanted to be with him, even if it was only for a little while until he recovered." Dave huffed, "Jesus… I was jealous as fuck."

"Are you tellin' me you're fuckin' in love wwith him?" Eridan asked icily.

"Maybe, that's not the fucking point. Do you think Sollux would be crashed in my room right now, curled up like a little pre-teen if he cared about you?"

"No?" Eridan answered hesitantly.

"Exactly. I'm not saying he remembers anything but… I think Sollux knows. I think he really loves you, deep down in that messed up brain of his."

"Wwhat the actual fuck?" Eridan's mouth drew back into a cross between a sneer and a frown. "Wwho tha fuck do you think you are asshole!"

"I told you shit was like acid, but you needed to hear it. Stop fucking shit up." The phone clicked and Eridan was left with his lips hanging open and the dial tone blaring at him.

He was too drunk for this shit.

Dave swallowed back the pain in the back of his throat and hung up on Eridan. He didn't know why he wanted to call him in the first place… Maybe that whole speech was more for himself then it was for Eridan.

"Ugh, I fucked up," Dave muttered, tossing his phone to the side. "Bro, he makes my kokoro go doki-doki. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Dave asked the empty room, a bad habit of his. "I bet lil'Cal is having laughs and giggles at this shit, it's not even ironic…" Dave paused and tilted his head as if listening for some response.

Of course there was no response; there was nobody else here, except Sollux. Sollux had gotten off the bed a few minutes ago and had crept to where he was now, the end of the hallway listening to Dave. He got most of Dave's monologue. In a way he wished he hadn't, because it twisted his heart in bitter ways to hear Dave say the things he had suspected. The nights that were a little too intimate, the days they would hang around and Dave would make up excuses to keep him around. This wasn't just a fling for Dave, this was real.

Dave Strider had a huge homo crush for Sollux Captor.

Sollux frowned and slipped back down the hall and into the bedroom. The bed swallowed him up as he collapsed and buried his face in the sheets. His mind was turmoil. Eridan and Dave, Eridan and Dave.

The boy with a soft middle and a stone cold outside, the boy that was actually a huge dork and walked around in shitty boxers all day. He was complex and rude and totally cool in his own way. He was a rollercoaster ride, a drug, a blanket. He liked to do things the hard, and he liked to show off. He always went for an arm around Sollux's waist like he was his little trophy. He could treat him like gold and beat him like a dog and Sollux would love it when he did both. Dave Strider was so much more than everyone made him out to be.

Then there was Sollux's little sassy man, with a sharp attitude and impeccable style. But he wasn't just the rich prick Sollux had made him out to be. He was a cheesy little boy on the inside and he loved to sing shitty songs and paint and dance. He liked to hold Sollux's hand and spoil him with gifts. And when Eridan thought Sollux wasn't looking he'd silently check him out even though he got to tap that anytime he wanted. Eridan was just so much wrapped up into one hard shell.

They were both pricks, and they both liked to fight and bitch and whine. Sollux could understand why they didn't make a good match; they were too much alike in some ways and not enough in others.

When Dave returned to the room Sollux didn't say anything about the call. Instead he rolled over and curled up in Dave's welcoming arms. It was the least he could do now that he'd made up his mind about everything. Sollux knew Dave deserved so much better, he deserved someone who would return the love he was giving.

Sollux lifted his head and kissed Dave. Not one of his rough kisses he enjoyed, not one of those kisses that lead to something hot and steamy. It was intimate and soft. Sollux wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed him until he felt like he would drown and when he pulled away his stomach flopped.

When he saw the glimmer of tears in Dave's eyes he knew Dave realized what this meant. Dave bent his head and pressed his forehead to Sollux's, his arms desperately clutching Sollux closer.

"Did you hear?" Dave asked, his voice shuddering slightly.

"Yeth."

"And it… doesn't make a difference?"

Sollux frowned and lifted his hand to stroke away Dave's tears with the pad of his thumb. He ran it over Dave's cheekbone and his jaw, his eyes' drinking up this image, as sad and painful as it was.

"Of courth it doeth," Sollux whispered, his fingers brushing over Dave's cheek tenderly.

"But it's not me." Dave said stonily, shivering under Sollux's touch.

"I'm thorry."

Dave hiccupped, and bent in to capture Sollux's lips. His kissed him and held him with more passion than ever before, and Sollux let him. For one last time, before it was official news that Sollux and Dave were over.

Because Sollux remembered…


	17. The Grand Reveal by Relationship Slueth

**January 5-7, 2012**

Three seconds of panic, then everything went blurry. Hours later Karkat was finally coming through after surgery. The first thing that came through was touch. The dull feel of crisp hospital blankets, and the clammy cool hand wrapped around one of his own. Then there was the sterile smell that lingered in all hospitals and the smell of honey.

"Are you cry-ing," Karkat whispered, his mouth turning into a frown and his eyes scrunching up.

Sollux sat up, grasping his friends hand tighter, "I don't know where you got that idea from."

"Eh… wa-ter?" Karkat opened an eye with the question, his throat aching. Trying to talk wasn't doing much to help either.

"One thec," Sollux smiled, slipping his hand away and leaving the room to grab a glass of water.

In the meantime Karkat turned his attention to the other man in the room. Eridan smiled nervously and took Sollux's spot beside the bed. Karkat sighed softly, and reached out to grasp his hand, closing his eyes again and resting.

"Howw do ya feel?" Eridan murmured, putting a firm pressure on his friends hand.

"Like a bag of dicks," Karkat whispered, finding that much easier on the throat. Eridan chuckled softly beside him, making his lips quirk up. "You don't even know, asshole. I just wanna go home and shit. Where's my fucking juggalo anyways?"

"Gam? He was here earlier. You wwere still out a' it."

Karkat opened his eyes as the door re-opened. Sollux glanced at Eridan before coming around the other side.

"Help me sit up," Karkat grumbled, weakly pushing himself forward. Eridan places a supportive hand on his shoulder and helps him sit. Sollux hands Karkat the paper cup with a smile. "Thanks."

Sollux nodded, and busied himself with finding another chair while Karkat drank. It felt… weird. Not bad, but different for sure. After his drink the boys helped him lay down again and supplied some entertaining conversation until visiting times were over.

Then they came back the next day and did the same thing all over.

Finally on the 7th Karkat was allowed to go home. Sollux and Eridan came back same time as always to pick him up and drive him back home to Gamzee. From the backseat Karkat observed his two friends, how they conversed again, laughed again. He wondered if they even realized how… normal they were acting. It was almost as if things were how they always used to be.

"Did you dick heads finally make due?" Karkat asked, his voice still hushed but firm.

"Huh?" Eridan turned in the passenger seat to look at him. "Wwhat do you mean?"

"I mean you two are speech impediments galore and being all… boyfriend-y."

Eridan glanced at Sollux, a flush working into his high cheeks. "uh… Wwell wwe kinda apologized about some stuff." Eridan said.

"I broke up with Dave."

Karkat shook his head, a confused look on his face and an angry tilt to his brows, "You were dating Strider? What kind of fuckery does it take to manage that? More importantly, why'd you break up with the asshole?"

Sollux shrugged, eyes trained on the road while Eridan looked at the center consol. Karkat frowned, leaning forward and staring at Sollux's profile. He'd been suspecting that something was up the past few days, ever since Sollux made a slip in the hospital.

It was such a small mistake, but Karkat was the super sleuth on anything relationship orientated. Such as, Sollux saying he was a horrible boyfriend.

_"I've been thuch and athhole lately, oh god I'm tho thorry. I didn't even conthider – god I'm a horrible friend and boy – I'm…"_

To whom? That was the question. And Karkat had pondered it while being in the hospital. But now there was clearly one answer. It was time to reveal it once and for all whether Sollux wanted to or not.

"You remembered." Karkat stated, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. "That's why you ended it, you couldn't keep going if you remembered. That's why you two are acting like you used too, too."

"Sol… did you really?" Eridan looked up from the console, a hopeful look on his face. Sollux remained silent for a minute, then nodded.

"Yeah… a few dayth ago."

Eridan's fist connected with Sollux's shoulder with a loud clap.

"YOU SHOULDA FUCKIN SAID SOMETHIN DUMBASS!" Eridan exclaimed, not really angry.

"Thorry! I wath kind of in the whole 'what the fuck do I do' thtage, gee."

Karkat grinned, his work done for now. He just watched now, as they worked out this new issue. But he had a good feeling that these two would be fully back to normal very soon. Even though they were no longer the pure white snowballs they used to be, covered in scratches and dirt, they could still start new. Dust themselves off and get back to that happy couple they used to be.


	18. Epilogue

**June 27****th****, 2013**

"Eridan? Hurry up." Sollux called, poking his head into the men's bathroom. Eridan growled at the mirror, re-adjusting his silky purple tie.

"I know! I just have ta fix this stupid thing," He grumbled. "I don't knoww wwhy I'm evven allowwed to be a bridesmaid."

Sollux chuckled and slipped in, walking over to help his boyfriend with the finicky tie. "K.N thought it would thuit you, and I agree."

"Wwell wwhy aren't you a bridesmaid too?" Eridan pouted, lifting his chin to let Sollux's long fingers work.

"She'th more of your friend then mine, pluth I don't even know Martini."

"You still call her that?" Eridan smiled and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek as the tie was laid neatly against his chest.

"I can't pronounthe her name properly with a lithp."

"I wwouldn't be offended if you took it off to say Ro-lal's name."

Sollux shrugged, patting Eridan on the shoulder before reaching down to lace their fingers together. "Doethn't matter, let'th jutht get you up there on time, okay?"

Eridan nodded, giving the others hand a tight squeeze before following him out of the bathroom.

For her wedding evening Kanaya had picked a very nice building by a cherry blossom orchard. It was set of like an elegant ball, in a pleasantly quiet and beautiful place. As they passed through the dining/dancing area Eridan eyed the pink and green decor and gold accenting.

"Sol, do you think we'd set up our wedding with purple and yellow stuff?" Eridan asked, looking over as Sollux came to a stop.

"I don't thee why not," He grinned, tilting his head slightly at Eridan, "Are you trying to imply thomething here?"

"Wwhat? God no, wwhy wwould I wwant to marry someone as uncultured and lazy as you?" Eridan scoffed, leaning closer to Sollux, "Mmm, no. I think I'm happy wwith things noww."

"Good." Sollux closed the small space and pressed his lips to Eridan's, lingering a little longer than necessary before pulling away. "Now hurry up."

The couple continued outside to the place where the ceremony was to take place. While Sollux took a seat among the other guests Eridan travelled to stand on Kanaya's side, briefly pausing to share a few words.

Eridan clasped his hands, standing beside Vriska and Porrim. He was the only man of the group, and in any other circumstance he might have been slightly embarrassed, but not for this. Kanaya looked stunning in her black dress, her mocha skin glowing. Her dark hair had actually been grown out for this occasion, spilling down her back in ringlets.

On the other side stood Roxy's bridesmaids. There was Jane, who he'd only met briefly, and her sister Rose. Music started paying, drawing everyone's attention to the isle. In a white ball gown dress Roxy made her way, escorted by Dirk in his primed tux and pink tie. Once arriving at the altar, Dirk kissed her cheek and smiled, moving to stand with Jane and Rose.

The ceremony was sweet, and the vows were even sweeter. It was obvious these two were meant to be together. The moment seemed even more special when they were finally at the end, and they shared that passionate kiss. The applause was booming and their smiles were bright when they separated.

After that everyone was ushered back into the building for food and entertainment. Eridan hung back, waiting for Sollux before they made their way in together. It was an evening to remember, filled with good food and good company. When it was finally time to go home the boys were reluctant to say their farewells, but separated from the brides and drove to their city apartment.

"You got the keys?" Eridan yawned, mashing the button to their floor.

"No, I forgot it." Sollux responded, sarcasm rolling off his words.

Eridan stuck out his tongue, "Wwouldn't wwant to end up like that time wwe got locked out of our dorm for a night."

"E.D that wath like a year ago! We don't even go to thchool anymore, let it go."

Eridan smiled and playfully hip checked Sollux as they left the elevator, chucking as they went down the hall. Their apartment was definitely and upgrade from the dorm they lived in for their last year of school. It was the perfect size for a 23 and 24 year old couple.

Eridan worked off his dress shoes while Sollux closed the door and locked up behind them. Shoving Eridan back for the check on the elevator, Eridan squealed, dangerously close to losing balance and falling over. His shoe popped off and he straightened up, waiting for Sollux to finish removing his.

"Are we playin rough noww?" Eridan asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped out of the doorway. Sollux stretched like a cat, the glint in his eyes to match.

"Are we?" His lips turned into a smirk and he advanced, following Eridan as he left a train of clothing to the bedroom. The coat flung off, followed by the tie and a stray sock. He was still working on buttons when Sollux entered the room.

Sollux made his approach slowly and deliberately, his eyes locked on Eridan's even as he started undoing buttons. When the last one was undone things started to speed up.

Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, pulling him into a rough kiss. Teeth clicked, and pulled at lips, tongues brushed over each other and explored. Sollux backed Eridan into the wall, pulling his mouth away to kiss Eridan's jaw, his neck, collarbones.

He teased the soft skin where his neck met the shoulder, teeth grazing over it and sucking lightly. Eridan arched off the wall, breathing heavily and grabbing and Sollux's hips.

"Sol," He whined, trying to get some sort of friction against the other. Sollux ignored him, long fingers pushing Eridan's sleeves down instead. Eridan was forced to let go and help removing the offending article.

Sollux detached his mouth, shrugging off his own jacket while Eridan made use of his hands, unbuttoning the dress shirt. Two more articles removed.

Eridan grabbed Sollux by the belt, dragging him into another heated kiss while his nimble fingers worked at the belt. The loose pants fell away without the support and Eridan freely caressed the smooth skin on Sollux's hip bones and the fuzzy strip of hair trailing into his boxers.

Sollux groaned into the kiss as Eridan's hand brushed over the bulge in the front of his boxers, his half hard dick sensitive to the touch and friction of fabric. Eridan broke the kiss, pushing Sollux towards the bed. Eridan let Sollux fall back, giving him a moment while he stripped of his own pants and kicked them aside.

Sollux propped himself on his elbows, watching as Eridan draws a finger up his thigh, leaving a burning trail. Eridan gives his yellow boxers a firm tug and they slide down, revealing his waiting member.

"E.D…" Sollux murmures, toes curling in anticipation as Eridan hovers over it, breathing warm air against the head.

Eridan smiled cockily, leaning down and licking a thick stripe up the bottom of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head before licking the slit dripping with pre-cum. Sollux groans, sliding back down with his arms by his side. Eridan repeats the action, this time taking the head into his mouth and then slowly gliding down the shaft.

Sollux's hips twitch, another groan escaping him as Eridan continues to tease, moving slowly and flicking his tongue over the slit at the top. Pleasure rolls through Sollux, his dick rock solid. Eridan pulls his mouth off with a pop and grabs for one of Sollux's hands, pulling three fingers into his mouth and lathering them up.

Sollux watches, the look on Eridan's face mesmerizing and just completely contented. Eridan releases the fingers, smiling the he crawls onto the bed and past Sollux, present his behind to him. Sollux sits up and kneels behind him, tracing his fingers around the ring of muscle between Eridan's cheeks.

Eridan hums, and he doesn't need to be stretched out by this point, but he enjoys the process. His breath catches as Sollux pushes a finger inside, followed by another a moment later. They move around inside, gently prodding. The third is added and Sollux keeps crooking his fingers until Eridan feels that jolt of pleasure and lets out a gasp. Sollux repeats the motion, just to get the reaction before pulling out.

He abandons Eridan on the bed for a moment, searching through the bedside table. It barely takes a minute when he finds the condom then puts it on, returning to his position.

With the prodding of a hand Eridan rolls over, then lifts his hips while Sollux presses the head of his dick to Eridan's entrance, pressing into him. It's a familiar feeling by now, for both of them. Sollux pushes until fully enveloped, Eridan looking up at him with lusty eyes.

Sollux starts pulling back out, then quickly thrust back in, pulling a glorious sound from Eridan. He knew exactly how Eridan wanted it tonight. Sollux picked a fast pace, thrusting into Eridan with purpose. Wanting to remember every moan and reaction he drew from the other.

It was only a matter of time before Sollux pulled Eridan's hips up a little more, slamming into the place that made him hold his breath and see a little less clearly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. When Sollux's hand reached around to pump Eridan's own erection it wasn't long before white shattered his vision and he was calling Sollux's name as he came, Sollux close behind as they rode it out, pleasure rolling through them in waves.

And then they crashed, Sollux carefully pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash bin beside the bad, collapsing beside Eridan. Both gleaming with sweat and a bit of Eridan's cum on their midsections. Eridan did a poor job, but he cleaned them up a bit with a few Kleenex before that too went into the trash.

"God Sol," Eridan breathed, rolling over to curl against his boyfriend's side despite already feeling to warm. Sollux wrapped and arm around him, chin resting on Eridan's head. No other words needed to be said, and the couple drifted into a perfectly content sleep.

* * *

**So there it is guys, the end. Sorry if the last two chapters seem a little rushed? I just wanted to finish it but I knew I really couldn't make it as long as I wanted. :p So sorry for that. But thanks so much for sticking around and I hope you enjoyed the story ^.^**


End file.
